Full Metal meets Illusionist
by inu animechibi23
Summary: Ed and Al are ordered to travel with a girl who is also state alchemist named Akina. Ed and Aki dislike each other at first but get closer.What things will they encounter on the way.where do the hommunculi come into this? EdxAki Discontinued
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Illusionist

**dont own Full Metal Alchemist. This is my first story ever so please R&R. Enjoy! Made this for my friend Yoliany! THANKS YOLI!! because she wanted me to make an Fma story with a new character of my own THIS IS NOT! I REPEAT! NOT A MARY-SUE! I respect all of the fma characters this story just happens to surround her background.**

**I SUGGEST YOU READ ABOUT THE CHARACTERS DESCRIPTION, TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THEM.**

**Character name:** Akina Ishiyama

**Height:** As short as Ed (maybe shorter)

**Age:** 15

**Appearance:** has pale skin with short blue hair that reaches chin and light sky blue eyes, wears black tank top, black pants, and black above ankle length boots.

**About: **Akina is usually shy, dislikes being called short, and has the ability to do alchemy without a transmutation circle. Also searches for the philosophers' stone, reasons will be explained throughout the story. Enjoys reading, is very smart.

**Weapon:** Uses her Sais which is three pronged daggers for fighting.

**Story**

Akina sighed as she walked down the halls on her way to Colonel Roy Mustang's office. She had just been informed that she passed the exams and was made state alchemist by the nick name The Illusionist Alchemist, this made her very happy, but does not like the idea of working for the military. 'Why did I join in the first place?' Akina was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she bumped into someone. Akina fell backwards and looked up to see a short blond boy with golden eyes glare back at her.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?" He snapped it was obvious that he was not in a good mood at the moment.

"S-sorry …" Akina apologized as she stood up "I wasn't paying attention and…" Akina was interrupted by a second voice, this one sounded younger.

"Ni-san! Don't be rude she said she was sorry!" Akina looked behind the blond boy and saw a huge suit of armor. "Sorry about my brother," the suit of armor said turning to Akina.

"No, it's alright thank you". Said Akina while giving the other boy a glare, and with that she left not wanting to cause anymore problems.

**In Roy's office**

"So I see that you passed the exams and have been made state alchemist" Said Roy while looking up from his paper work to look at Akina.

"Yes I have Colonel" said Akina respectively. Roy nodded and decides to ask her another question,

"Why would a girl your age want to decide to join and become a dog of the military?" he asked her. Akina cringed at the question,

"Im sorry sir but I can not answer that" she said quietly not looking at him. Roy nodded understanding,

"So you are pretty gifted in alchemy and in you fighting skills as well." Said Roy who was deep in thought, Akina on the other hand was fed up. What is it with all the questions?

"Um… excuse me sir but, why are you asking all of this!" Asked Akina and at that moment the short blond boy who she bumped into earlier came in the room along with the suit of armor. That was when they notice each other

"**YOU**!" Both Ed and Akina shouted, fingers pointed at each other in shock.

"So, Full metal I am assigning you to take Akina here with you to help find the philosophers stone." Said Roy Akina Got interested when Roy mentioned the philosophers stone. "Oh and by the way your trains leave tomorrow"

"What? But this GIRL will slow us down" said Edward not liking where this was going. Akina gave Ed an annoyed glance.

"Hey! We just met a few minutes ago and your saying I slow you down because I'm a girl shorty!" Akina shouted at Ed who immediately got ticked off at the remark of being called short.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT PIPSQUEAK?" Shouted Ed

"YOU! AND DON'T CALL ME SHORT YOU HEIGHT CHALLENGED MIDGET!" Akina shouted back. Now Ed was red from anger,

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Ed was about to pounce on Akina but Al held him back

"Brother calm down!" Akina looked at Roy who has been quiet this whole time and saw a hint of amusement in his dark eyes.

'Oh god I wonder if it's too late to back out now?" Akina thought after Ed had calmed down a bit.

"All right then its decided Full metal, oh and I expect a report from you two." Said Roy and without any hesitation all three of them were out of the office.

"I can't believe that Colonel bastard!" fumed Edward "I mean it's not like we need any help." He then turned to Akina "So you're a state alchemist right?"

"Um…yes"

"Why do you want to search for the philosopher's stone?" he asked curiously.

"Lets just say that I want to use the stone for something that is none of your business" she said without looking at Edward.

"Why don't we spar later just to see good you are with your alchemy?" asked Ed with a smirk on his face. 'I get the feeling that he's testing me' thought Akina blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Fine" was the only response he got, and with that she walked away. Edward watched as she walked out of sight.

Outside

"Alright Al you watch and tell us the rules." Ed said to him while stretching his arm and leg, testing his auto mail. The three of them were out in an open field so they can do their sparring and try not to do any damage or destruction near East headquarters.

"Okay" Said Al who seemed pretty interested in the fight, both of them wanted to know what Akina could do.

Meanwhile Akina was warming up; busy doing flips and kicks always landing gracefully on her feet. When they were ready they both took a fighting stance.

"All right guys get ready…" Both Ed and Akina's eyes locked on each other.

"Set…" Edward transformed his auto mail into a blade as Akina took out her Sais.

"FIGHT!" Ed charged and ran straight for Akina and swung his blade where her head should have been. Aki ducked and caught Ed off guard when she grabbed his shoulders and did a double flip over his head. Ed then clapped his hands together and had the ground transformed into spikes which came flying at Akina. She quickly clapped her hands and made a wall in front of her to use as a barrier.

Ed paused for a second 'Wait a minute? Did she just use alchemy without a transmutation circle?' Alphonse who watched was wondering the same thing also. Ed decided to wonder about that later as he continuously threw spikes at the wall barrier. The wall Akina made wasn't as strong as she expected it to be and it was falling apart fast. Akina clapped her hands again and made a small bridge that goes over the wall. She ran over it while taking out her Sais and threw one of them at Ed also making sure to be careful with her aiming.

Edward saw it coming and dodged out of the way, Aki then attempted to do a round house kick to Ed's face but he blocked it. Akina flipped back and was about to clapped her hands and transmute something. Edward saw this coming

"Oh no you don't" he said as he quickly clapped his hands again to make the ground beneath Akina's feet collapse. This took her off guard and did a couple of back flips to regain her balance. The next thing she realized was that the air was knocked out of her lungs as she was tackled to the ground.

"Ha! I got you now!" He shouted

"No, I've got you" A voice retorted from behind him. Edward turned around only to be pined to the ground with Akina's Sais forming a cross pressed against his neck.

"Akina wins!" exclaimed Alphonse as Akina got off Ed who was looking quite pissed.

"WHAT! But that's not fair she tricked me!" complained Edward while rubbing his sore neck. Aki gave Ed a look,

"Sorry, but that was a replica to look like me its pretty realistic looking isn't it?" she asked "besides…" she continued "isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"I can't believe I lost to a girl!" he shouted.

Akina gave him a cold glare but said nothing. 'That's it! I am not going to put up with this!' She thought angrily. She calmly walked over to him and kicked him in between the legs, Ed doubled over in pain as Akina ran off angrily. 'Sheesh the nerve of him!'

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU KICK THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!" Exclaimed a certain blond shorty who was not too far away from catching up with Akina.

'Uh oh, I guess I got him mad, who does he think he is? The guy is so full of himself… wait a minute. I have got to stop thinking about him and keep running.' She thought picking up the pace. "Sorry about that SHRIMP!" She called back knowing how much that comment will annoy him. In fact she seemed to find his anger amusing, Aki laughed and Edward picked up the pace, and the chase went on…

**End Chapter 1**

**Well im done with this chapter its my first time writing so be gentle with the reviews. This story will continue but I need at least five good reviews to continue. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Illusionist Prt2

**Here's my next story again I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Story contains almost every bit of genre. This chapter is hopefully a bit longer, also this story ****WILL ****continue but it will depend on the reviews.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

Next Morning

Akina sighed as she closed her book on advanced alchemy. The three of them were sitting on the train waiting for their next stop to a nearby city. She stole a glance at Al who was just looking out the window, then another glance at Ed who was lying back asleep on one of the seats. Akina was exhausted from all that running yesterday, it seems that Ed is really sensitive about his height, and he would just pick up the pace when ever she called him short, midget, etc. At least she got her exercise,

'I'm so bored! I guess I'll have to ask someone how much longer we have to wait before the train makes a stop' Aki thought as she hesitantly stood up.

"Alphonse I'll be right back okay?" She said as she stood up and straightened her clothing.

"All right" he nodded as she watched her walk down the aisle and out of sight. Edward had woken up a few minutes after Akina left.

"Hey Al-" He greeted, but paused to yawn. He looked around and noticed there was someone missing "Where's Akina?" He asked his younger brother.

"She left and will be back soon; by the way do you think having her with us will help with our search for the philosopher's stone?" He asked wanting to hear his older brothers opinion.

His response was a small shrug,

"I doubt she'll be much help, besides I was actually being easy on her yesterday when we were sparring." Said Edward, but hiding the fact the she actually managed to trick him of course, he wouldn't tell Al that.

"Wait, so you made her mad when you complained that you've lost to a girl knowing you could have won?" Said Al slowly, confused.

Ed sweat dropped "Um… yeah if you put it that way, although I didn't mean to get her angry" he said defensively. Al sighed at his brother's actions but said nothing, just then another thought came into mind.

"Brother… you too saw when Akina performed alchemy without a transmutation circle?" Edward nodded "She is pretty good at using her weapons and alchemy but she probably uses circles; it might have been from a ring she was wearing or something…" He let his sentence trail off when Akina returned and sat down.

She looked at Ed and shyly smiled "Well it's good to see that you're finally awake since the train will drop us off in a few minutes" said Akina as she silently began to re-read her book, bushing back a strand of dark blue hair that fell in front of her face.

The way she said that sentence slightly shocked Ed, she seemed so… nice and shy. He thought searching for words to describe her. She _definitely _didn't act this way yesterday in fact Akina acted almost the exact opposite. 'Hmm… maybe she's different when she's mad or angry, and it's kind of cute' he thought without realizing that both Al and Aki looked at him, when they heard the sound of his voice.

"Did you say something Ed?" Asked Alphonse

"What, no!" Ed responded quickly, facing out the window I order to hide a blush that was slowly creeping along his face. 'Crap did I say that out loud? What the heck am I thinking anyway? We barely even know this girl…' The only problem was that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Al worriedly faced Ed "Brother are you okay? You seem a little flushed…" He was interrupted when the loud whistle of the train sounded signaling that they have reached their destination. Both Ed and Aki sighed in relief as the three of them exited the train.

"Well now that we're here let's see if we can find anything useful for our research." Said Al, the three of them agreed unaware that they were being watched.

With the homunculus

"So who did you say she was?" Asked Lust who was currently watching the three of them from one of the building rooftops. Envy who was now in his usual form shrugged,

"Another State Alchemist, they call her the Illusionist Alchemist, She's going to stay with the pipsqueak and his tin can of a brother."

"A State Alchemist? That's unusual for a young girl" stated Lust in her usual silky voice.

"Can I eat her?" asked Gluttony, saliva drooling from his mouth. Both Envy and Lust gave him a stern look,

"No you cant, you have already eaten your last meal, besides Dante needs for us to keep a sharp eye on her, and she suggests that if the boy can't help us maybe she can…" Lust then glanced at Envy signaling that he should bring the girl to them.

"Fine ill get her" Said Envy as he jumped from the roof tops, tailing the three from below.

Back with the trio

The town they are at luckily had a library which Ed suggested they should stop and checkout. At the moment it was nothing but silence while the three of them are engrossed in their reading.

Aki decided to get another book, as she was scanning the book shelves something caught her eye. It was a very old book that looked like it hadn't been used for years. Curiosity took the best of her as she reached for the book; flipping its pages she found it was based human transmutation. 'No wonder this book looked like it hasn't been used' she thought. Akina knew that it was forbidden to perform this type of alchemy.

"What are you doing?"

Startled Akina looked back only to see Edward standing behind her; he was suspicious as to why she was taking so long to find a simple book. Aki quickly hid the book behind her back out of Edwards view.

"N-Nothing I'm just looking for a book" she said this a bit too fast. Aki knew about Ed and Al's incident and how they ended up the way they are because Alphonse, who was very nice to her and ended up to be good friends, told her when she questioned him about his armor. She was shocked and it pained her to know what the Elric brothers had to go through. Since then, Akina hadn't said a word to either of them.

"All right what's behind your back?" Said Ed reaching for the book Aki hid but she moved back slapping his hand away.

"Nothing, will you please give it a rest already?" She said hiding the book further behind her, but Ed was too quick and he managed to snatch it from her hands. Ed started to read the book, Akina watched as his expression change from confuse to sad to slightly angry. He then turned to her, demanding an explanation.

"Why? Did you try to…?" Akina couldn't hear the rest of the sentence, as she was already out the library door. She blindly ran stopping by a nearby lake, she sat down looking at her reflection in the water. 'Wonderful, now Ed's going to be more suspicious of me, why did I have to bring that up? I should have just left the book there… oh well'. She felt like such a coward running away like that. Akina was deep in thought she did not know there was someone lurking in the shadows keeping a close watch on her…

**End Chapter 2**

**Sorry for** **stopping it here I hope you enjoyed it more to come soon! Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Illusionist Prt 3

**I know it took very long to update, and I apologize. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.**

**Back at the library**

Edward watched Akina run out the door and out of sight.

"Brother what happened?" Al asked his brother when he finally looked up from his reading. "And where's Aki?" He added when noticing her disappearance.

"Al, take a look at what she was reading" said Edward tossing the book to Al. Alphonse caught it and scanned the pages.

"Oh" he said when he realized what the situation was about. Ed must have caught her reading the book. Al looked at his brother who was being very silent at the moment. "Um… brother, are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay she was going to perform a human transmutation… and with the philosophers stone too I bet!" Ed said harshly. 'That must be why she's searching for it'

"Ed, Aki knows that she won't try to do the same mistake we did."

"And you told her that too? Al, we barley know this girl!"

"Come on Ed she's not that bad once you get to know her and she prefers to be called Aki" Alphonse protested

Ed can't believe how his younger brother can trust a girl they just met so easily. He was just about to say something back about not caring how she wants to be called but paused. At the corner of his eye something shiny then caught his attention.

"Hey look at this..." Edward picked up the object from the floor and examined it. In his hands was a silver locket; carved on it was a very odd looking transmutation circle. The locket was connected to a silver chain.

"Do you think its Akina's? I didn't know she wore this" Said Al, also examining the locket.

Edward said nothing but curiously opened it. "I guess I was right when I said she uses a transmutation circle…"

"B-Brother! What are you doing? That's not ours we should find Aki and give it back to her!" Said Al.

Edward ignored his brother as he glanced inside the locket, there were two pictures inside. One was with a young Akina smiling and waving; behind her was a tall man with glasses and jet black hair. Next to him was a pretty young woman with green eyes and light blue hair holding a child who looked about two years younger than Akina that had jet black hair and similar green eyes?

"This must be her family" said Ed as he took a look at the second picture; it looked like a young Akina with her one arm around the boy.

Both were smiling and giving the victory sign. Ed ward guessed that he must be her younger brother.

Ed sighed as he closed the locket and putting it away in his pants pocket now suddenly filled with guilt.

"Al, I'll go and give this back to Aki." He said suddenly filled with guilt.

"I'll come too". Alphonse volunteered as they both exited the library in search for Akina.

**Back At the lake**

Aki was deep in thought. She realized that this was happening very often lately, that some how she would often get distracted.

**Flashback**

_13 year old Akina returned back home with a basket of fruits and vegetables for both her brother Haru and herself. "Hey Haru Im back…" Aki opened the door to find the house a mess. There were broken windows and hlass every where, flipped furniture and blood decorated the walls. Akina panicked going room to room looking for her brother "Haru! Where are you? Please answer me!"_

"_A-Aki said a faint voice from the kitchen Akina ran into the kitchen to find her younger brother covered in blood laying on the kitchen floor, eyes glazed over. _

"_Haru!" Aki ran over to her younger brother holding him in her arms. "You're going to be all right!" she lied. They both knew he wasn't going to make it._

"_Y-You're the best sister ever, you know that?" said Haru with a fake smile before his green eyes closed for the last time._

"_Haru? HARU!" She cried, tears flowing freely. 'This is my entire fault I shouldn't have left him here by himself' she thought miserably._

**End of Flashback**

"That's right it's all my fault". She told herself, she then thought she heard something move in the bushes behind her. Aki took a fighting stance ready for anything. A figure came out with black hair and a familiar pair of green eyes…

"H-Haru?" she said unsure if it was really him or her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Hey big sister" Said Haru smiling at her. Akina smiled back warmly, not caring if it was a trick of her mind, she suddenly blacked out.

Haru's smile turned into an evil smirk, he punched Aki in the temple on her head.

"Well that was easy" Said Haru pulling his balled fist back, then he transformed into Envy. Envy took the unconscious Akina and hauled her body over his shoulder.

"Hey! Get the hell away from her!" Said a voice behind him, it was Ed with Alphonse following closed behind.

"Well, look who's here is she your little girlfriend Hagane no o-chibisan? Envy taunted while he dodged one of Ed's angry swipes of his transformed auto mail blade.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Said Edward angrily wanting to wipe that taunting smirk off the homunculi's face. Meanwhile Alphonse went to go get Akina who was slowly starting to wake up.

"Aki wake up" Said Alphonse shaking her awake. Akina slowly opened her eyes.

"H-Haru?" She asked confused of what was going on around her.

"Who?" Said Al

"Never mind, forget I said anything" She replied guessing her mind was playing tricks on her. "What's going on?" She said when she saw Edward and someone else wearing a black skort and a black skin tight tank top fighting. She gasped when she saw him transform into someone else.

She decided that she needed to help realizing he was losing the battle. Akina clapped her hands and a 30 foot snake like creature emerged from the ground that came straight toward Envy who dodged it.

"I don't have time for this Ill be back later" Envy mumbled to himself before disappearing out of sight.

"Are you all right? Thanks for helping." Said Edward as if he had completely forgotten about earlier.

Akina nodded as she stood up on her own "I'm fine, and your welcome it's all part of my Illusion alchemy." She replied

"Yeah I remember when you made that stupid illusion replica about yourself" said Edward.

"Don't feel so bad about it by the way, why did you go easy on me when we were sparring?"

"What!" He asked. Akina gave him a look.

"I know you let me win the other day, you can fight better than that, but you know, both you and Al have pretty advanced fighting skills and I was wondering if one of you could teach me." Akina disliked asking this but hey, in her opinion she feels like she needs to improve.

"Why not let Ed teach you Akina?" Said Alphonse, Ed gave him a 'what are you trying to do?' look.

"Okay, will you Ed?" She asked him.

Ed sighed "Sure why not?"

"Thanks!" She said, she then realized something was missing. "Where's my locket!" She asked as she frantically felt her neck.

"Oh, I almost forgot you left this back at the library" said Edward as he reached in his pocket and handed it to Akina.

"Thanks Ed" said Aki as she placed it around her neck.

Alphonse then remembered something "Brother, didn't that locket have a transmutation circle on it?" He said. Ed suddenly then remembered,

"That's right, you did alchemy just a minute ago but you weren't wearing this I had it this whole time…"

"Wow! So I can do alchemy without an array... But that was by accident," she said

Alphonse nodded "Well we should head back to the Inn were staying at now"

They both nodded "Don't forget about our training later" Said Aki

"I knew you would someday you were going to admit I'm better than you" Said Ed

"Not in your life, are you going to teach me how to fight better or not." Said Aki

"Fine we'll start after we get our luggage at the rooms Al rented." Said Ed then the three of them walked off into the in where they stayed.

**At an open field**

"Okay let's try dodging." They were in an open grass field; Al has gone to get some food while Akina and Edward train. 'Is it just me or is Al letting me train her instead of himself on purpose?' He thought as he used his alchemy to have spikes come up from the ground toward Aki who easily dodged every one.

"Good now try and see if you can hit me…" Aki picked up her Sais "But no weapons or alchemy" he reminded. Disappointed Akina set her Sais on the ground somewhere. Akina delivered several punches but Ed dodged every one of them. She then tried to do a round house kick and Ed blocked it with his metal arm.

Slightly annoyed, Aki decided to give Edward a kick in the stomach but he caught her foot, unfortunately this caused Aki to lose her balance making her fall backwards with Ed falling on top of Akina with their faces inches apart.

At that time Al just returned "Aki, brother I'm back…" that's when he notices them. "Um… am I interrupting something?" Edward and Akina then realized the awkward position they were in.

"Ed, get off!" said Aki who was very red from both embarrassment and lack of oxygen. She manages to push Ed off who was really heavy and was starting to crush her.

Ed was very red in the face, when he got up as well "A-AL I-it's not what it looks like, I can explain!" Ed stuttered

"You should explain brother, why didn't you tell me you two where together" said Alphonse.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" they both shouted.

"I just slipped and we both fell" said Aki in her now calm, quiet voice although in side her heart was racing 100 miles a minute.

"Oh" said Al disappointedly; luckily Ed and Aki didn't notice. "Well anyways I got some food"

"Really, that's great thanks" Said Aki trying to forget what happened as she received her food. 'Two days and I already ended up in this mess, I hope things will get better for me.' thought Aki as she took a small bite.

_**Back with the homunculus**_

"Envy, where is she?" Asked Lust

"It's not my fault that the full metal shorty and his tin can of a brother showed up" said envy who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well try again and bring her back this time, Dante is now having a small interest for this girl, she also has a theory that she is somehow connected to the philosophers stone" Said Lust examining her nails as she extended them.

"Fine" Envy sighed annoyingly and with that he went off on his way, he was going to make sure she's alone this time.

**End chapter 3**

**Well it stops here I will try to update sooner please R&R i want to hear the reader's opinion on the story. But no Flames!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4:Past revealed, spilled milk

**Im sorry it took so long to update! There was a problem, i think its a writers block. Anyways thank you for the reviews and here is chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Past revealed, spilled milk**

"Hey Alphonse, who was that guy Ed was fighting with earlier?" asked Akina. The three of them were walking back to the Inn they were staying at after the fight that happened a few hours ago.

"His name is Envy, and has the ability to transform his appearance into others. He is what we call homunculi.

"Homunculi?" Akina repeated confused. She had never seen one of these, but she had read about them in a book somewhere. "Aren't those artificially created humans?"

Ed then decided to speak up. "Yeah, and he's not the only one, there are a lot more, seven of them known as the seven deadly sins"

"But why did he attack you?" she asked.

"Better question is why the homunculi want with you and why you didn't attack him yourself" said Ed simply walking along side his brother.

"If you haven't noticed I was knocked out and unconscious at the moment, so I really couldn't have done anything, besides he transformed into someone else" she retorted.

Al still wondered about who this Haru guy was. 'Well it wouldn't hurt to ask' he thought

"Aki can I ask you something?" said Alphonse. Aki slowed down her walking.

"Sure Al, what is it?"

"Who was Haru?" He asked. At that name Akina stopped walking, looking down so that her dark blue hair covered most of her face. Edward and Alphonse where walking ahead, when they didn't hear a response they both looked at each other questioningly before looking back to see Akina had stopped. Her fists were balled up tight at her sides and her shoulders were slightly shaking a little.

"Aki?" questioned Alphonse

"Drop it" she said sadly not looking up.

"What?"

"I said drop it! Let's not discuss it!" said Aki in a slightly harsher tone now walking way ahead of them.

"Was it something I said maybe?" Al asked his brother.

"No Al, its best if we leave her alone." Said Ed looking at Akina, he suspects that she too had a difficult past to deal with also. 'I mean how many people join the military and become state Alchemist without having a reason' he thought but then shrugged it off deciding that all of this was none of his concern. Although his golden eyes were filled with determination and hungry for answers. 'But Ill find out soon enough when she is ready to tell' he thought.

**At the library**

"Damn it! All of these books and I _still _can't find one that has useful information about the philosophers stone" Edward was now on his 20th book right now, eyes scanning pages at a quick speed. A mountain of books piled beside him and Alphonse. Edward let out a frustrated sound as he tossed the book near the pile.

Akina watched as yet another book was added to the pile 'wow those two sure are interested in alchemy and the philosopher's stone' thought Aki as she saw Alphonse reach for another book. She smiled slightly remembering when she found out she could do alchemy and how amazed her mother was.

**Flashback**

_A nine year old Akina finished drawing her transmutation circle and stepped back to admire her work. It all started when she __**accidentally**__ stumbled upon her father office/library and she found a book on alchemy. That's when she rapidly took an interest in the science of reconstructing matter into another substance. So she secretly often visited the office without her father knowing._

"_Hey mommy come here I want to show you something." A pretty woman with light bluish hair and green eyes came in the room looking slightly exhausted from house work._

"_Akina? Is this where you've been running off to this whole time? You know your father isn't going to appreciate this" she had a kind, quiet/shy voice much like her daughter. "What is it you wanted to show me sweetie"_

"_Watch…" Akina clapped her hands and placed them on the transmutation circle that she drew on a sheet of paper. In a flash of blue light instead of the plain sheet of paper it was turned into a paper swan. Her mother gasped clearly amazed she then tightly hugged her daughter._

"_Wow! I'm so amazed Aki you're an alchemist! And a very talented one."_

"_I knew you would like it" said Akina smiling proudly. _

"_You will be a very smart girl and hopefully you will do good things for others with your alchemy…"_

"_Thank you mom…" said Aki_

**End of Flash back**

She sighed and decided to sit with Al and Edward instead of sitting alone. She got up grabbed her book and walked over to sit between Al and Ed.

"Um guys I'm sorry about snapping back at you earlier." She said shyly "If you want to know Haru is my younger brother he died about two years ago.

"Aki I'm so sorry" said Al putting a metal hand on her shoulder. Ed felt pretty sorry for her too, of what she had to go through. He wouldn't know what to do if something bad had happened to his brother.

"Akina…" Ed said calmly "Why did you want to research something as legendary as the philosopher's stone?"

Akina paused for a brief moment before responding "I'm… sorry but I still can't tell you the reason why I research the philosophers stone" she said looking down on the floor.

Now Ed would have seemed slightly annoyed and tell her _this is getting old, we told you our reason, now you have to tell us yours!_ But instead of saying that he just remained silent.

"What about her parents?" Alphonse asked her breaking the awkward silence.

Akina wiped her tears furiously; she learned that crying makes her weak._ 'It's okay to cry Akina…"_ That's what her mother used to say.

"They both died… my mother was the kindest person I know… but my father was too caught up in his work to realize he has kids back home who need a father" 'what a miserable life I have' she thought.

"What kind of work?" Ed asked her.

Akina sighed "I don't know if Roy told you this but he used to work in the military, not only that but he was a state alchemist, who spent all his time researching the philosophers stone, but Im not following his footsteps if that's what your thinking."

"A state alchemist, researching the philosopher's stone?" Alphonse asked. Akina wiped the rest of her tears away.  
"But hey, these are one of the times when you try your hardest to accomplish something and all you can do is hope." She said smiling a little.

"I'm so sorry…" said Edward Akina looked into his golden orbs kind of shocked expecting for him to comment on what a cry baby she is or something, mainly because all they did was argue and fight. But the other part of her is relieved to tell someone about this.

What happened next took Edward completely off guard. Akina wrapped her arms around Ed and gave him a friendly hug to show that she is glad to have someone who understands her. Ed hesitated for a moment before hugging her back. After letting go Aki gave Al a hug also "Im so glad I have you guys here, well its getting late the library closes soon so we should be going" she said before walking to the book shelves putting some of the books away.

'I can't believe I told them and for some reason I feel better than keeping it to myself' she thought smiling a little. Alphonse was still in the same spot before whispering something to his brother "Wow Ed who would have thought that a girl like her had a harsh past, and to join the military"

"Is it just me or does she seem more happy instead of distant and alone" said Ed 'Well she is kind of cute when she's all shy and quiet… she's pretty hot too… whoa! Where the heck did all that come from? Its been less than a week and I'm already thinking this stuff…' Edward blushed a little trying to get his mind off Akina.

"Ed? EEEEDD… Are you there?" Al asked his brother waving a metal hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, yeah Al I just spaced out for a moment lets go." Said Ed as the three of them exited the library to take a break from their research.

**Later at Lunch**

The three of them were sitting down at a small table eating lunch, except for Al. Another fight started when Aki noticed Ed completely ignoring his milk, in fact he hadn't even as much as glance at it.

"Why aren't you drinking your milk?" she asked him. Ed gave her a disgusted look. Alphonse then whispered to her,

"Brother is not that very fond of milk, he hates milk, I try to make him drink it but he refuses."

"Aha!" she said pointing at Ed, "No wonder you're the size of a bean, you don't drink milk"

"A BEAN!" he said

"Yes a bean" she said petting his head mockingly as if he were a little kid or a dog.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY BUG THAT ESCAPES THE WRATH OF A SHOE BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE FITS THE GROOVES AND CAN'T GET SQUASHED?"

Akina blinked "Sorry but its really no big deal, I don't like milk either but I drink it anyway" said Akina not really seeing what the big deal is.

"So you drink milk, well I hate to say it doesn't even help you cause your still short." Said Ed but what made him feel better was that at least he found someone as short as himself, maybe even shorter seeing that she wore those ankle length shoes.

"Hey at least it's all right for a girl to be this short, Im still growing! And don't be such a baby about drinking milk!" To prove her point she took Ed's glass and emptied it on his head before running out the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward shouted while Alphonse was laughing at his brother's reaction.

"Are you laughing at me?" Ed asked his brother with a pissed off look on his face. Al immediately stopped laughing.

"Uhh… no brother, I …HEY GIVE ME BACK MY HEAD!" Ed decided to run off with Al's head.

'Great now I'm going to smell like this thanks to _her_, I'm going to kick her butt when she comes back' Ed thought angrily.

**I know this chapter was kind of boring but it will get better. Well this is it for the fourth chapter pleases R&R. The next chapter is going to be about….**

**ED: don't spoil it!**

**Inuanimechibi: Im the author I can do what I want, especially when you spill about liking Akina.**

**ED :( glares) that's not true!**

**Inuani/Al: Denial**

**ED: Al when did you get here?**

**AL: Long time ago, anyways admit it!**

**ED: NO!**

**Well I guess I won't spoil what happens next hope you enjoyed reading!**


	5. Chapter 5:Kidnapped, Escaping

**Sorry for not updating and THANK YOU for the reviews and hope you Add more for this chapter and story.**

**DISCLAIMER" I DONT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5: Kidnapped, Escaping**

Aki walked down the empty streets near an alleyway that looked pretty deserted, Akina didn't like large crowds but she couldn't help but wonder where every one was.

'Okay maybe dumping a glass of milk on his head was a little _too _harsh but he didn't have to make me so mad, what's wrong with me I never used to act that way before' she frowned and it was soon replace with a small chuckle. 'But it was pretty funny, but he acts like such a _jerk_ to me sometimes.'

Akina then stopped walking and looked behind her; she felt a small tingling sensation on the back of her neck. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that someone was following her.

'Okay this is starting to get me paranoid' a tiny voice in her head told her it was a mistake to come out here all alone, but she ignored it.

'I guess I should be heading back' she thought turning around to head back.

When she turned she saw a black cat in front of her. 'So that's what's been following me' the cat made a small "Mew".

Calming down a little she went over to try and pet it, before she could it transformed into a certain homunculi. Akina made a small sound of surprise and gasped as she stepped back and took out her Sais.

"Envy!" She said angrily but also in surprise, as she prepared to attack him.

Envy sighed in annoyance,

"I really don't feel like staining blood on my hands right now" He said before ducking as she swung her dagger at him.

Envy grabbed her arm and kneed her in the stomach. Akina felt like the air was knocked out of her lungs, she doubled over in pain.

"W-what do you want" she managed to say as she painfully stood up.

"As much as I really want to, Im not here to kill you if that's what you're thinking, I just want to set up a deal…" He said casually

"No" She said plainly. Envy scowled before kicking the back of her knee causing Aki to fall. She shut her eyes in pain and she rubbed her aching knee that probably had a fresh bruise forming.

"What kind of deal" she couldn't help but ask.

"Simple, see our master Dante needs you to come with us, what for? Well were making the philosophers stone and we will give you something in return"

Akina's eyes widened although she knew it was obvious that they will never give her something in return.

"Your making the stone?"

Envy sighed again in more annoyance,

"Listen we need you to make the philosophers stone, since we cant do alchemy" Said Envy crossing his arms "Not to mention all the lives we had to kill in order to make one" he replied with an Evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Wait, you killed thousands of innocent people to create one stone?" She asked not believing what was being told to her.

"Come now _Akina_ I thought you where smarter than that, the philosopher's stone really is the stone of life, we need souls and human blood so we could make it" He said mocking her.

"Im sure there is another way other than killing the innocents."

"No besides I greatly enjoy seeing humans suffer" He said flashing one of his trademark grins.

"Im afraid I will have to decline that offer as tempting as it sounds, because number one I just so happen to be human, and number to I don't want to be involved in any killing or human transmutation"

"That's fine I wasn't expecting you to agree" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What..."was the last thing she said before everything went black.

Envy picked up Aki after knocking her unconscious and threw her body over his shoulder before jumping on one of the rooftops and running out of sight.

**Back At the Inn**

"Hey Al, is it just me or does it seem really quiet to you?" said Edward who now changed into cleaner clothing after taking what seemed like five showers to get rid of the milk that Aki _purposely _dumped on him. At that moment Ed asked the question when he realized that someone was missing.

"Akina is only quiet if your not there to bother her, it almost seems like you like her or something" chuckled Alphonse but stopped when he received a glare from his brother, and he swore he saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"S-shut up, but seriously she's been gone for hours either she holds grudges or something must have happened"

"Umm… well not that your mentioning it she is taking longer then expected"

Ed was deep in thought until realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Ed smacked himself on the forehead for not realizing sooner,

"Aww… Damn it!"

"What is it Ed?" Al asked his brother until he finally caught on remembering what envy said before, "I_ don't have time for this ill be back later." _"Oh you mean the homunculi got her?" said Al worried

"Yeah, but right now I sure hope they didn't come on Al!" said Edward before running out the door.

"Right behind you" Al closely followed his brother.

'Aki what ever you do try not to get yourself killed' Ed prayed as the two of them ran in search of a certain blue haired alchemist.

**Back With Aki**

Akina slowly opened her blue eyes to be greeted by total darkness. As much as she hates to admit it but she has never felt so weak before, she had a splitting head ache, Aki touched the back of her head and winced slightly when she realize that there was blood, she wanted nothing more at that moment but a bath.

"Ugh… being knocked out is not healthy for me, where am I?" She examined her background and was slightly shocked. It looked like the inside of a manor and it probably _was_ a manor, with lots of furniture and the floor looked smooth and polished.

'Wow'

"I see you're finally awake" said a silky voice. Aki looked in the direction for the source of the voice and she saw a seductive looking woman who was dressed to show a lot of her cleavage above her chest she saw a tattoo of a winged serpent consuming its own tail. Similar to the one Envy had on his thigh.

'The mark of the Ouroborus' she thought.

"Who are you?" asked Akina as she tried to stand up, and succeeded in doing so but she had to lean against the wall for support._ Yep. Definitely hate being weak._

"Lust, and you must be Illusion but Envy probably told you what we need"

"But I don't take no for an answer" said a feminine voice Envy just showed up from behind Lust along with someone else which was a woman with short black hair.

"Finally, I get to meet you illusion or would you prefer me to call you Akina? Names Dante" she replied. (A/N: Okay in this story Dante is now already in lyra's body, just so you know) "I know that you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle, very odd don't you think"

Akina's eyes narrowed in suspicion "How do you know so much about me? And that thing with the transmutation circle was just a fluke, it was an accident, I can't do it again" she replied.

"Trust me I know a lot more about you than you think I do, but I would be very grateful if you help with the creation of the philosopher's stone"

"And if I refuse?" she challenged.

"Then we'll make sure you die a slow and painful death." Said Lust

"But that wont matter seeing you don't have a choice, Envy if you can please show Akina her place" said Dante before her and Lust left.

Envy walked over to Aki who looked slightly fearful at the thought of staying with a manor full of homunculi and decided to break into a run but Envy was faster and he grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall. Akina's head hit the wall _hard _she felt dizzy. She tries to kick him but her feet couldn't touch the floor, for she was in mid air with Envy squeezing her throat, Aki was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Listen…"Envy hissed "Do you know how easy it is to snap that neck of yours?" To prove his point he snapped his fingers "That fast, so I suggest that you try not. To. Piss. Me. Off."

With each word he added more pressure to her neck, then he finally let go. Akina dropped to the floor gasping like a fish out of water trying to get some air into her lungs. She knew one thing that he and the other homunculi will not hesitate to kill her. As she thought this Aki rubbed her sore neck, most of the color returning to her face.

Envy eyed her for a moment,

"Hey, I got myself another shorty" He said grinning his demonic grin.

'Im not short!' she fumed but she knew better than to yell at him though, instead she just gave him an angry look, and an anime vain popping at the side of her face. 'Ill get out of here soon, Im not called the Illusionist Alchemist for nothing' she thought, but then something else came into mind 'If this backfires I hope Ed and Al realize I've been gone for a long time so they can find me' She thought following Envy to a room that resembled a small laboratory.

As she walked in she saw a boy that looked around the age of 12 look at her as she came in. Which made Aki feel a bit uneasy. "Who is she?" he asked but was simply ignored, Aki notice that part of his limbs are paler than the other.

"Wrath, watch her for a moment Ill be right back" said Envy as he left the room. There was a moment of silence until Akina decided to speak.

"Um...so your wrath then?" She asked him questioningly "Do you mind showing me around this manor?" 'So I know where to escape' her mind added.

"Why? I don't know you name and im not allowed talking to you." said Wrath a bit rudely.

'So they planned this all along!' She thought "Um… sorry bout that my name is Akina but you can call me Aki for short"

Wrath then grinned "Hey you want to hear something? There has been a rumor about you and it's on the philosophers stone…" He said jumping up and down full of energy.

'Well he still is a child' she thought.

"Really, I wonder what it is." Then she realized she was wasting time and she had to find a way out soon so she decided to change the subject.

"Um… I know we just met but would you do me a small favor, like a game of some sorts"

"A game?Okay!" said Wrath.

Aki smiled "Okay then the game goes like this and you can help, the objective is to try and not let anyone know where I am or that I have gone missing understand?"

"Are you trying to escape?" he asked. Akina gave him a shocked look and dramatically put her hand over her heart and faked that he hurt her with his words.

"Of course not what in the world gave you that idea, okay maybe yes but come on im sure you love tricking people right?"

At this Wrath head flew up and he listened in interest an Evil grin on his face "Yeah I do!"

"Great and the game starts…Now" she clapped her hands and in a flash of blue light. She made _almost_ an exact replica of her self with the help of a nearby object of course. It was a trick she discovered she could do recently.

"Cool trick"

"Thanks, Okay I've got to go see you later wrath" She said Exiting the room through a second door, just as the other door opened and Envy stepped back inside the room with some chains in hand.

"This will used so you don't use your alchemy against us, just in case…" He realized that something felt wrong ever since he came back.

Just to make sure he swung his fist at Aki and his hand went right through her, the image soon faded.

"SHIT! Wrath you were supposed to be watching her!" Envy exclaimed loudly enough for the whole manor to hear. He quickly bolted out the room.

"I was watching her" Wrath said defensively, when Envy left he bursted out laughing, from the look on his face.

Akina quickly ran down the halls, her feet were sliding across the polished floor of the manor as she made a sharp turn.

'Come on, this place should _at least_ have windows that you don't have to break open just to get outside' she thought as she passed by a lot of doors, the whole hallway was full of doors, which makes her feel like there was no ending to where it stops.

Just then a sudden shout startled her.

"**SHIT!" **Envy's voice echoed through the manor.

_UH-OH…_

She realized that she was wasting time, no doubt that she just made a death wish. 'Ed, Al, I hope your out there some where looking for me right now' She prayed as Aki still searched for a way to escape.

**END CHAPTER 5:Kidnapped, Escaping**

**Will Aki find a way out? And where the heck are Ed and AL? What is this rumor that Wrath speaks of? Find out in the next chapter PLEASE R&R! If you like this story please review so i can hear your opinion and i might change somethings. :)**


	6. Chapter 6:Kidnapped,Escaping Prt 2

**Hello everyone im so sorry for not updating and this is a short chapter but i havent beeen getting a lot of reveiws lately. Please feel free to add any suggestions to the story and comments.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

**Enjoy!**

**Back With Akina**

Aki mushroom sighed, slightly exhausted from running around in circles. She realized she's not getting anywhere if she doesn't know where she's going. Especially if your trying to get away from a homunculi. 'Can't blame Wrath for trying'

She stopped and glanced at a nearby wall,

'Well…' she thought as she clapped her hands and placed them on the wall, 'If I can't find an exit I guess I'll just have to make one instead' (A/N: Sound familiar?) in a flash of light she destroyed a portion of the wall so there was nothing but a big whole.

Aki smiled when she saw the clear blue sky, she missed it.

'Wow, I guess I was gone longer than I thought' her smile then turned into a frown of worry. "How Ed and Al will know im here?" She wondered out loud. Aki then got an idea, she clapped her hands and a colorful image of a giant dragon sprang out and flew above the sky.

"I hope those guys can see this" She hoped and then looked down from where she stood. "That looks like a long way down" said Aki, guessing she was at the second or third floor. Akina looked around for any object that can be transmutable. 'Envy probably realized my trick by now so he is either looking for me or informing all the other homunculi, so I better get out of here fast!'

**Meanwhile with Ed and AL**

"Geez, where the heck could she be?" Edward asked himself.

"Brother look" said Alphonse pointing at a figure in the sky. Edward turned to the direction Al was pointing at and saw a snake like creature what he thought resembled a dragon he stared at it in awe.

"That looks like Aki's work" said Alphonse. They were a lot closer to her then they expected. Ed continued to stare at the image that soon faded away; he couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy.

"How did she do that?" he asked.

"I don't know but come on, it's not that far from here" said Al as the two of them ran in that direction.

**Back with Aki**

Aki found nothing to transmute she glanced down, 'I guess I have no choice' she didn't really want to go back and have the trouble of getting lost again so she stayed put.

'Well it's not really _that _high up' she thought as she stepped back and took a deep breath before running off the edge. Aki did a couple of front flips in the air before landing on her feet.

"Well that went well" she said to herself, dusting dirt from her clothes. Aki then felt a hand rest on her shoulder, feeling panicky she grabbed the owners arm and flipped the figure over her shoulder.

When it landed with a thud, she spun the person around so it collided with the second. The whole time her eyes were closed when she opened them she saw Al lying over on the floor.

'Oops!'

"Alphonse, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah im fine"

"Where's Ed?" She asked when he noticed he was not there. AHEM She looked behind her to see Ed giving her an annoyed look.

"What the heck was that for!" He yelled at her, he had a large bump on his head and his face was covered in dirt.

"What happened to you?" She asked Ed was just about to burst but was interrupted by Alphonse.

"Well you kind of fell from the sky and landed on Ed, and then for some reason you flipped him over and hit me as well"

"Im so sorry for that Al" Akina apologized. Both Ed and Al sweat dropped.

"Hey! It's me you should be apologizing!" said Ed crossing his arms in an annoyed manner.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't have sneaked up on me." She retorted. "If you weren't so small I would have been able to see who snuck up behind me."

Al glanced back and fourth between the two. 'Oh great here we go again'

An anime vein throbbed on Ed's head.

"What did you say about my height!" he dared, Aki challenged back.

"I mean I noticed Alphonse first, but you, your just too short for me to notice you were standing right there." She said casually. Alphonse was having a difficult time trying to calm Ed down. Al was holding Ed's arms to keep him from inflicting any of his rage on Aki.

"I have had enough of your insults!" He shouted. "How can you say that anyway? You're shorter than me! And you didn't apologize for pouring milk on my head!"

"Are you still mad about the milk thing? Look I'm sorry but that was hilarious." She said trying not to burst out laughing, but the look on his face was priceless.

Alphonse chuckled a little "Well it was kind of funny Ed." He said

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Ed shouted at his brother. He then turned to Aki.

"You should be thanking us; we didn't have to come out all the way out here just to save your ass"

"I didn't need any saving" she lied

Al stole a glance at Akina. "Hey what happened to you?" said Al pointing at Aki, Ed also glanced at her.

Her pants were slightly torn on the leg, and a bit of blood was on her face accompanied with a couple of bruises on her arms.

"Lets just say I got myself into a little fight" she said casually.

"That sure doesn't look like a little fight to me." Ed responded pointing at the completely obvious.

Akina didn't have time to respond, when she just barely dodged two razor-sharp pointed finger nails that came out of nowhere. It struck her left shoulder, Aki cried out, squeezing her eyes shut and clutching her heavily bleeding shoulder in pain.

"Aki! Are you alright!"

"Im fine!" She lied; she was not okay in fact she could have sworn she saw her vision beginning to turn blurry. But she didn't want Ed and Al to trouble too much over her.

Unfortunately for them the homunculi showed up which included Gluttony, Lust, Envy, and Wrath.

Ed clapped his hands, and from the ground he transmuted a spear from the ground and took a fighting stance but Alphonse's cry of protest interrupted him.

"Brother! What are you doing Akina's hurt and were outnumbered!"

"We can still beat these guys!"

"But did you forget that Aki is in no condition to fight!" Al answered his brother back, Edward held back a little and realized he was right. Aki knew this too so she weakly clapped her right hand against her left and used her alchemy on the air around them so everything was a dense cloud of smoke, so they can help escape.

When the smoke cleared, the trio were nowhere in sight. Lust then decided to speak up.

"They got away again; hmm… it seems we have to make a different plan"

"At least now I know why they call her the Illusionist alchemist. Said Envy eyes narrowed "Please tell me I can kill her"

"We can't, orders from Dante"

I don't care about orders! But it seems like Wrath told a bit too much" Said Envy glaring at Wrath who merely shrugged in response.

"I didn't say anything"

Envy angrily walked back to the manor, without saying another word, wanting desperately to kill something at the moment.

**End chapter**

**Im so sorry for not updating and yes this is a very short chapter but i will update more often! Please R&R and leave comments and opinions on the story along with some suggestions. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7:A Familiar face

**Thanks for the reviews and i expect a lot more for this story. dont forget to comment**

**AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! MUST READ!**

**ENJOY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Flashback'_

_'Stress'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akina slowly opened her blue eyes only to find out that she ached all over and that she was in a hospital bed.

'Hospital bed?' Aki quickly sat up but immediately regretted it when a searing pain coursed her arm.

"Ouch! What the...oh… right, now I remember." She gazed at her now tightly bandaged arm.

She looked around the room but found no one there…. Not even a doctor. Akina then head muffled voices out side the door. She tried to edge closer from her spot, straining to hear the conversation.

"Fullmetal, when I said that Illusionist would come with you two and help with your research, I didn't mean to look for trouble and have her get injured" said Roy with a serious look on his face.

"Were not baby sitters!" Ed responded.

"We were not looking for trouble she just got kidnapped." Said Alphonse explaining the current situation.

Akina heard enough, "I did not get kidnapped just knocked unconscious, I can take care of myself you know!" she shouted 'Im not neither useless nor helpless" she thought.

Ed, Al, and Roy stopped their argument to look at Aki surprised that she awoken.

"Your awake, Aki you should rest some more" suggested Alphonse "You weren't supposed to wake up until we came back from Resembool"

Akina blinked in confusion looking at Ed to Al to Roy and back at Ed again. "You guys were going to Resembool and you were just going to leave me here in the hospital?"

"Well I need to check my auto mail to see if there was any damadge from my last battle with the homunculus." Said Ed

"The train leaves tomorrow and…" Al was interrupted

"Take me with you" said Aki who desperately didn't want to stay here in the hospital.

"What? why?" Ed asked "You're in no condition to go any where."

"It was just a stab on my arm nothing serious or anything" she replied defensively.

Roy then decided to speak up "And exactly who was it that you have gotten injured by, oh… and I also need a report."

"The homunculus have been using humans to make the philosophers stone, that must be why there are so many killings. "And I got stabbed by one of them" she said wincing as she tried to move her shoulder.

"Don't overdo it Aki. Your right, the doctor said that it wasn't severe or anything but you did lose a lot of blood. And you sort of passed out." Ed told her while pointing at her wound.

As Roy was pondering on what he been told, he turned around to face Ed and Al.

"There has been rumors about humans with special abilities, and also several killings took place in a town called Eurkania."(A/N: Sorry I made up the name)

"Let me guess, you want us to get to the bottom of this, see the source of the killings, and stop it?" said Edward curtly.

"Well, you are the dog of the military so… yes, you are to investigate." Said Roy

"So when do we leave to go to Eurkania?" she asked the colonel. Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"Tomorrow, train leaves at 11:00." Said Roy, Alphonse gave Akina a concerned look.

"Are you sure about this?"

Yes, look I can move my arm now…" Said Akina, moving her arm a little.

"All right then, Al, Aki, get ready to go to Eurkania tomorrow …" said Ed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure stood up to its full height, facing Lust. "Well lets see we gave you the stones now for a name hmm…" She pondered in thought until she finally thought of a name.

"Misery, your name will be Misery, now listen we want you to go after the Fullmetal Alchemist, and that girl he's with, Akina also known as the Illusionist Alchemist, let her agree to come with you, either that or kill her got it?"

"Y-yes…" said the figure known as Misery as he disappeared off into the distance.

"Great now we have another homunculus, now what? Even I or Dante could've done a lot better with the naming" Envy snickered walking up to Lust who decided to ignore that last comment.

"Now we have to wait and see what he does…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is it? Is this Eurkania?" Asked Alphonse as he stared in shock at the town in front of them.

"Sure is Al, there's no doubt about it look there's the sign right over there" responded Ed while pointing to a bent looking sign that said**_ Eurkania _**in bold letters.

"What happened to this place, where is everyone?" questioned Aki who was also staring at the destruction in front of them. Windows of homes were smashed and bits of blood decorated almost every wall, not only that but the vegetation was scarce.

"It looks like a ghost town" replied Alphonse as he, along with Ed and Aki walked through the town.

"Maybe there are some survivors still hiding around here." Said Akina as she walked near a home, Ed narrowed his eyes,

'Something just doesn't fell quite right,' he thought following Aki. Alphonse tagged along; as Ed walked he saw a dark silhouette move by.

"Whoa! Ed did you see that? I think there are some survivors!" said Al, pointing at the figure.

Yeah I see him" he said looking at the figure also.

"Maybe this person can tell us the events that happened here." Said Aki thoughtfully, Ed walked over to the figure, it was cloaked in shadow so he couldn't tell what the person looked like.

"Hey are you okay?" Ed called to him. His only response was having him turn around and run.

"Wha… Hey! I was talking to you!" shouted Edward while he ran after the guy trying to keep up with him.

"Brother! Ed wait, oh…never mind like he would listen." Said Alphonse running to the direction Ed went with Aki at his side.

Meanwhile Ed was still running after the dark figure, until he stopped at a town square. "All right it's the end of the road pal, so will you stop running?" His response was only silence until the cloaked shadow raised its arms. The ground around Ed's feet rose, it looked like it was made of liquid, it coiled around Edward's body like a snake, then hardened into stone.

"What the…" Ed struggled to break free but it was useless since he couldn't move his arms. The figure stepped into the light losing its shadowed appearance to reveal… _a kid?_

He had deathly pale skin, green eyes, and black hair that was cut short, an evil smirk played on his lips, he looked about the age of twelve. Ed observed the kid ' Is it just me or does he look familiar' but he shoved the thought in the back of his head, thinking it wasn't as important right now as being waiting to be killed at the moment.

The Boy smiled smirked evilly coming toward Ed until a very sharp dagger came whizzing by his head, he dodged it and looked around for the owner of the weapon.

"Ed! Are you okay?" said Aki running up to Edward "hold still…" Akina clapped her hands and used her alchemy to make the stone into a weaker substance, soon Ed was free.

"Im going to kick that brats butt!" He shouted

"Ed this little kid did this to you?" Alphonse asked his brother.

"That's no ordinary kid, look at his left arm." Al glanced at the boys arm and was shocked to see that between his shoulder and his elbow was a red tattoo, a symbol that looked awfully familiar.

"He's a homunculus!"

Aki took her first look at the boy and swore her heart skipped a beat. In front of her was a person she thought she would never see again. One breathless word escaped her lips….

"**_Haru…"_**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**READ THIS PLEASE! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE ROCKBELLS IN IT! I WANT TO ASK THE READERS THERE WILL BE A POLL! DO YOU WANT AKINA AND WINRY TO BE FREINDS OR ENEMIES AND HOW? I WILL GLADLY TAKE SOME IDEAS BEFORE I UPDATE THE STORY PLZZ AND THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8: Keeping Secrets Again

**Thank you for responding to my note and reviewing and so now i give you chapeter 8!**

**I DONT OWN FULL MEATAL ALCHEMIST**

**Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Flashback'_

She couldn't believe it that in front of her was her dead younger brother. Misery/Haru looked at her; his expression was as cold as ice. He raised his arms turning them to stone spikes, and he extended them toward Akina who was too shocked to move, Edward noticed this.

"Aki move!" He quickly got up and tackled her to the ground just as the spikes pierced nothing but air, it did mange to snap Akina's necklace off her neck.

Alphonse ran to strike Haru but a stone wall came between them Edward and Alphonse looked at Aki in confusion.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You've almost gotten yourself killed!" He shouted at her.

"I-" A startled cry interrupted her; Alphonse was now lying on the floor with one leg of his armor detached and a giant hole on the side of his armor.

"AL!"

'What is Haru doing!' Aki thought as Edward transformed his auto-mail into a blade, white gloves ripping off in the process. Edward charged at him, dodging every strike as he went, and managed to slice Haru's stomach a bit.

The wound healed quickly, Haru smirked and with one quick blow of his stone spike like arm, he hit Ed's auto mail one. Ed gasped at how strong the impact was… stronger than he expected.

'It's like hitting a solid metal wall with your arm while traveling 100 miles fast or something, I've got to be more careful a few more hits like that and this auto-mail will be in pieces…' He thought

Meanwhile, Aki quickly ran over to Al 'I hope I can fix him'.

"Al, are you all right?" She asked him as she clapped her hands in a flash of blue light Al's armored body was back to the way it was.

"Yes, Thanks to you." He said getting up, and running over to help his brother.

"I guess I have to help them, sorry Haru" she quickly clapped her hands and made dozens of replicas of the trio, which left the enemy confused since there were so many of them.

Misery/Haru slaughtered as many as he could that were in reach, each turning out to be a fake.

Angrily giving up Haru picked up the discarded locket from the ground that was on Aki's neck moments before.

Unknown that 3 homunculus were standing on one of the roof tops watching him.

"He failed" replied Envy watching him, as he walked a way.

"Yes but at least we know that he doesn't have any of those human emotions getting in the way, besides it looked like he did a pretty good deal of damage to the boy." Said Lust.

"We'll just have to wait until next time…"

**Back with the trio**

The three of them where quickly running back to the train station, with Akina in the lead but was stopped by a stone wall that just happened to transmute in front of her. She looked back at both Ed and Al, confusion written all over her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. Ed just glared at her, and Alphonse said nothing.

"What was all that about back there!" said Ed pointing behind him with his index finger.

"What do you mean?" She said trying to act as if she had no clue so, they would leave her alone.

"You where protecting him... Aki your hiding something from us again" Ed said. Alphonse couldn't help but agree.

"Ed's right Aki, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, were your friends remember?" Akina sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I know…" she said quietly as she walked around the wall and toward the train station.

When they arrived they took their seats as the train began to move, stopping by some cities on the way to Resembool.

"Why did we run away for?" Ed asked, staring out the train window. Akina sat next to him and Alphonse sat in front of them. Akina with her nose in another book sighed as she closed it putting it aside for the moment, turning to Ed.

"Listen, if we didn't leave sooner your auto-mail would be in pieces, an you even move it?"

"No"

"Well there you go…" she said as she reached to the side to get her book again. A sound of creaking metal made her pause; Both Ed and Al looked around.

"Um… did you guys hear that?" said Ed, Alphonse nodded his head.

"I-I didn't hear anything" Akina replied nervously glancing at her right arm.

"Well I thought it sounded like it came from you…" Ed was caught off by Aki.

"Oh look guys were here!" she said relieved that the train stopped at their destination she quickly exited waiting for Ed and Al to come down.

When they did they both started down the road to the Rockbell house. Up ahead there was a two floor home. The walk was pretty long, and it was a quiet and peaceful place, Resembool…

"GODDAMMIT ED!" a voice shouted, out of nowhere a wrench came flying at Aki who quickly ducked, unfortunately for Ed he just happened to be right behind her and it hit him on the head. "How many times do I have to tell you to call before coming here!"

"Winry, are you trying to give me a concussion!" said Ed as he clutched his bleeding head in pain. Akina looked up and saw a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes look down at them from the second floor blacony.

"Hi, Winry." Said Alphonse up ahead a old woman was standing on the front porch.

"Hello boys long time no see."

"Hey Auntie Pinako." Both Ed and Alphonse greeted.

"Well come in, who's your friend?" She asked looking at Aki who smiled shyly.

"Hello, Auntie Pinako don't you recognize me?" she asked. Both Edward and Alphonse gave her a questioning look.

"Hmm… you do seem familiar but anyways come inside" said Pinako as she led them inside the house where Winry was inside working on some auto-mail.

"Hey guy's" she greeted them cheerfully. She then noticed Aki. "Um hello, you know you seem really familiar… where you a customer or something? She asked

"Er… something like that it's me Aki, you know the girl who usually visits you often" Ed and Al looked at Akina confused.

"You know her!" Ed and Al asked.

"Um kind of …" All of a sudden Winry's eyes lit up and she finally remembered.

"Oh, Akina! Now I remember you were the nice girl who we helped out often, and you usually came to visit! You look so different I couldn't recognize you. What happened to your-" She was interrupted when Akina braced her in a hug and also covered her mouth to keep her from finishing her sentence.

"Yes! Im glad you remember Winry, it's nice to see you too." She said as she let her go. Winry smiled and then turned to Edward and Alphonse.

"And you guys got yourselves into even more trouble, Ed what did you do to my auto-mail?"

"I got into a fight" he replied.

"Another one!" She said, Winry sighed as she lifted up Ed's right arm and examined it. "It seems like we have to replace this, not to mention you damaged a great deal of my auto-mail." Akina stood up and walked outside.

"If anyone needs to know where im at I'll be outside okay?" She called out to them before going out the back.

"She sure does like to have some time to herself, doesn't she brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah" A very small smile played on his lips.

"Edward it was about time that you finally found yourself a girlfriend" Said Winry as she replaced his auto-mail with a new one. Auntie Pinako nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes and it was about time too"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT!" Ed exclaimed but then gritted his teeth in pain as the auto-mail was being attached.

"All done, see if you can move it now." Ed swung his arm back and fourth testing it out.

"Feels great, thanks Winry-" he stoped when Winry was giving him a slightly annoyed look. "What?"

"This time try not to be so ruff on the auto-mail?" She told him, Even though she knows he won't listen.

"Sure, Come on Al let's spar." He said running out the door.

"Okay" Responded Al following his brother outside. Winry sighed in defeat but smiled, glad to see them and Aki again……

**Sorry if this chapter has gotten you confused and that its really short but there will be more for the next chapter so please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9:Keeping Secrets Again Prt2

**Yep here is another chapter! I might think of putting some of the episodes in here…. Please R&R Read and review! I like to hear other people's opinion. This story might have at least every category or genre im not sure.**

**I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Flashback'_

_Stressed_

Akina hid behind a tree watching both Ed and Alphonse spar. When she saw that they weren't paying any attention to her presence she made a wild dash inside the house. Aki quickly shut the door behind her and paused to catch her breath.

Akina saw Winry in the workshop polishing some auto-mail; Winry looked up and smiled when she saw her friend. Aki smiled back and sat down.

"So what's wrong? You didn't let me finish my sentence a moment ago" said Winry

"Oh um about that… You see … Ed and Al don't know." Replied Akina

"What do you mean they don't know? Are you saying they don't know you have auto-mail? She asked incredulously. Aki nodded "By the way what happened? You didn't have it before when you arrived."

Aki gazed at her now very noticeable auto-mail arm. "That's why I have illusion alchemy to keep it hidden although it's only temporary, err… also they don't know you're my mechanic either" she laughed nervously

"Aww, you don't have to feel self-conscious about having auto-mail"

"That's not it, im just afraid that if they found out…" She trailed off but quickly decided to change the subject. "Anyways I guess you don't mind checking my arm it seems to creek every time I move it"

"Sure Aki, hey how are you and Edward getting along?" questioned Winry.

"Oh, Well we get along fine but we sometimes argue a lot and…" Aki gave her a suspicious look "why do you ask?"

"Well I kind of wondered if you where his girlfriend"

Akina had a faint blush of embarrassment along her cheeks. "What! Why would you think that?"

"Oh it's just a thought Aki nothing more… but you would look better if you wore something else instead of black baggy clothes by the way why did you cut your hair?"

Akina laughed a little "The last thing I need is more advice… also just so you know I don't like Edward that way were just friends both him and Alphonse…even if does act like a short tempered, jerk sometimes, and I thought you knew I wasn't the type of girl to act so girly"

Winry was done oiling her auto-mail arm she told Aki that Ed and Al where sparring outside.

"Great! Maybe I'll join them" said Akina as she stood up. She glance at her arm and clapped her hands so that an illusion of her regular arm would appear, but nothing happened. Aki's eyes narrowed in confusion, she felt her neck for her locket but it was nowhere on her neck.

"Oh no… I've lost my locket again!" She cried miserably (A/N: Remember that Aki can use alchemy without a circle buy she isn't completely used to it, and her locket had a circle on it)

She sighed "Great now I will have to wear one of my baggy long sleeved shirts."

"But you'll tell them right?"

"Of course I will" Aki replied impatiently "Im just a bit shy, you know I didn't have that many friends when I was younger"

"I know Aki but that doesn't mean that they will stop being your friends"

"I know… Thanks Win"

**With Ed and Al**

Edward was fighting with Al while dodging kicks and punches. Al paused and waved when he saw Akina.

"Hi Aki!" He greeted waving. Akina , now changed into a black baggy long-sleeved shirt with black gloves smiled and waved back.

"Hey guys mind if I join you?" she asked

"Sure why not? By the way we still have to start our match all over since you were the one complaining that I was going to easy on you" Said Ed

"Sure Edward, but do you mind if we use weapons only and no alchemy? I still want to catch up on my fighting" She said quickly

"Umm… sure" Edward mumbled as he transformed his auto-mail into a blade. Akina took out her Sais. 'I have got to learn how to do that' she thought as Ed lunged at her.

Aki quickly dodged rolled to the side and at the same time tried to sweep kick Edward. He saw this coming and jumped out of the way. Akina then ran at Ed with her Sais at hand ready to strike, Edward stood his ground with his auto-mail blade waiting for Aki to swing her dagger at him, but was cut off guard when she jumped and used his shoulders to do a flip over his head. This caused Ed to slightly stumble forward; he caught himself before he hit the ground.

"WHAT KIND OF CHEAP SHOT WAS THAT?" He bellowed. Aki laughed

"What's wrong Ed? Im thought you can fight better than that?" She said mockingly.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" He growled as he attempted to hit her again. The fight went on for a while both Ed and Aki never wanting to give up. Meanwhile Alphonse watched slightly bored, Winry came in at that time to check on them.

"They're _still_ fighting?" she asked incredulously as she watched them.

"Yep" he said dully. Edward and Akina paused for a moment catching their breath.

"Do you give up?" said Edward breathless.

"…No" she said trying to catch her breath as well, using alchemy usually made things easier for her.

Edward lunged at her again, but Aki didn't recover as quickly and all she could do was jump back, unfortunately Aki fell backwards as she jumped, this made Ed catch her right sleeve. A small ripping sound was heard, Akina's right sleeve was ripped off exposing her auto-mail.

Everyone except Winry stared at her agape. There was an awkward silence that seemed to last for hours when it was only minutes. Aki quietly stood up and prepared to walk away she didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Um… I'll just g-go take a small walk around" she stuttered as she practically dashed away from everyone, leaving Ed and Al dumfounded. There was another awkward silence…

CLANK

Edward clutched his head in pain as he glanced at the wrench on the floor next to him then at Winry who looked pretty annoyed at the moment.

"What was that for!" he shouted.

"Didn't you see how sad she was? Are you going to talk to her or just sit there gaping like an idiot?"

"Fine… fine im going" Said Edward mumbled as he ran off in search of Aki. 'Geeze what's with these violent women anyway?' He thought finally spotting her sitting down near a tree gazing up at the blue sky, deep in thought. Her back was facing him but she could tell Ed was there.

"I was thinking about earlier… about what you and Al were saying." Aki told him without tearing her gaze from the sky. Ed sighed as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Im sorry about-

"No im sorry" Replied Akina cutting him off. "You where right im sorry about keeping secrets from you guys" She said as she tore her gaze from the sky, blue eyes met gold ones. There was a moment of silence.

"Um… So you got auto-mail then… never really expected that" said Edward nervously, hoping he didn't say anything to offend her.

"Yeah I used my alchemy to keep it hidden and all im surprised you haven't really noticed…" Aki joked; her face turned serious again "You remember the boy we met at Eurkania… the homunculus?" She asked. Edward nodded his eyes then widened in realization.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, he's my sin… my brother, just like you guys I used forbidden alchemy" she said sadly looking down ashamed. "That's why I usually keep my arm hidden, it reminds me too much of the biggest mistake that _nearly _cost me my life. So I've decided to help you get your bodies back first" She said

"No Aki, It's my burden to bear not yours, your don't have too… it's my fault we're like this and im going to fix it, but if you want we can help each other"

"Really? After all the insults I gave you and pouring milk on your head and…" Edward lifted his hand to silence her.

"Continue that sentence and I will regret helping you" Akina gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Thanks" Edward stood up and offered Aki his hand, which she hesitantly accepted. Just then Alphonse's voice was heard from behind them.

"See I told you they would forgive each other" Ed and Aki turned around to see Al and Winry standing right in front of them.

"How long have you've been standing there?" Ed asked them suspiciously

"Long enough to see you two are getting along great" said Winry pointing, indicating that Aki was still holding his hand. They both immediately released their hands, pretending none of this occurred, Alphonse laughed a little.

"Come on guy's Grandma Pinako has dinner waiting for us" said Winry as the four of them walked back to the house.

**With the Homunculus**

"The kid has been quiet this whole time, What if he remembers?" Envy asked casually, they where all back at the manor.

"Well if he did I don't see how this can affect him in anyway since he has none of those human emotions getting in the way" Replied Lust.Misery was in another room sitting down by himself looking out the nearby window deep in thought. After he ate most of the incomplete philosophers stone most of the memory seemed to come back to him.

"Aki… who is she?" He repeated his sister's name in a low tone as he glances at the picture in the locket he took earlier. He found it odd that she protected him during the fight.

And what he found even odder was that he had a small feeling, he just couldn't kill her! Why? He had no clue; it was like something was holding him back. He did agree that it is very lonely to be a homunculus….

**Sorry that some of the characters are a bit OOC. But I will fix that soon. I might even think of putting some of the episodes in this story. I expect some more reviews! And thank you once again everyone that gave me good comments on this story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dubal

**Yep here is another chapter! I might think of putting some of the episodes in here…. Please R&R Read and review! I like to hear other people's opinion. This story might have at least every category or genre im not sure.**

**I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Flashback'_

_Stressed_

After giving their farewells to the Rockbell's Ed, Al and Aki are on the train heading back to East headquarters, for Colonel Roy Mustang to give them their next mission. At this moment they where discussing about inspecting a town called Dubal (A/N: Another name I made up).

"Dubal? Do we have to leave right this minute?" Aki asked Roy with a look of disbelief.

"Yes you do Illusion and…When did you get auto-mail?" He asked glancing at her right arm taking notice for the first time. This made Aki uneasy she had now been getting stares from everyone, but she had gotten used to it.

"Quit changing the subject" Said Edward much to Akina's relief. Roy sighed

"What did I ever do to get a couple of kids on my team" He muttered to himself "Fine, but you are to leave immediately if you want to catch you train on time" He said glancing at the clock on his work desk. "You're dismissed" he said Edward slammed the door shut as they left the office.

"He's got a nerve to boss us around like that" Edward fumed as they walked toward the train station paid for the tickets and sat down.

"But I thought you where supposed to follow all of his orders brother" said Alphonse

"Don't remind me"

The train ride did take a while before they finally reached the town. The three of them exited the train and entered Dubal. It was a pretty big town a lot of people crowding the streets and plenty of stores. Edward paused for a moment,

"Is something wrong brother?" Questioned Al

"Naw, It's just my stomach… lets get a bite to eat here" Ed suggested as they entered a nearby restaurant/bar. They ordered their food, and ate except for Al, who just waited patiently (A/N: poor Al).

"Think we might find any useful information about the philosopher's stone?" Questioned Akina as she took a small bite of her food. Listening to Ed babbling about the different ways they can find this kind of information. Akina glanced around until her eyes rested on a man who looked somewhere in their mid 20's, seated a couple of seats behind, his back faced her.

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise and horror 'That can't be him can it?' She thought. He had short black hair a well fit athletic type of body, with brown pants white shirt and a brown trench coat. 'It is him! I've got to get out of here before he notices'

"Ed, Al, do you mind if we leave now?" She asked trying her best not to sound desperate.

"Um… sure we're done" Said Al; they paid for their food, and where about to leave when Al asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry Aki?" Alphonse asked, Ed wondered this too. The man's ears perked up and he turned around when he heard Aki's name his gaze finally landed on her.

'Busted!' she thought as she made a wild dash out the door. Ed and Al sweat dropped watching her leave.

They quickly followed her outside.

"AKINA!" A voice boomed behind them, it was the man from inside the bar, Aki turned around smiling sheepishly.

"Hello sensei"

"SENSEI!" Ed and Alphonse exclaimed. The man gave her a bone crushing hug, before setting her down.

"It's great to see my student again" He said voice filled with joy as he patted her back with great force causing Aki to stumble forward a bit. "Sorry"

"Guy's this is Riho, my teacher who taught me most of my alchemy" She said.

"Who are your friends?" Riho said curtly. Edward flashed his cocky grin

"Im E-- " He was interrupted by Aki.

"That's Edward and Alphonse" She replied kindly "Guy's this is Riho, my teacher who taught me most of my alchemy" She said. 'As long as he doesn't know who they really are im going to be okay' she thought.

"Well it's been a nice reunion, how about I invite you and your friends over for some tea?"

"Um… that would be great teacher" said Aki as the three of them walked toward Riho's small home. They all sat down with cups of tea Riho offered and sat down, discussing some things.

"Aki since when did you get auto-mail?" Riho asked his tone was serious.

"Oh this… in a small accident I gotten into" She replied casually. Riho nodded face still stern but decided not to press the subject any further. Instead he turned to Edward and Alphonse

"By the way you two had never told me your full names, just to get to know you better" He replied. This is what Akina feared

"No! Don't-

It was already too late for her warning, Ed stood up pointing to himself while saying

"Im Edward Elric"

"And im Alphonse Elric" Al said politely. Aki smacked herself in the forehead

'Oh no…'

"Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist? You're the Elric brothers?" Riho questioned.

"That's Right!" Replied Ed, but before he knew it he was thrown out the door, he hit the floor face first. Alphonse was thrown out next and he landed on top of Edward.

"M-my back…" Said Edward weakly, as he stood up. "What was that for!"

"You state alchemists are all the same no good lousy dogs of the military!" He replied angrily. Ed and Al looked at each other incredulously before looking through the window watching Aki about to sneak out the back door.

"Ahem**"**

Aki froze just as her hand touched the handle, she quickly turned around. "Yes teacher?" she asked trying not to sound so worried.

"Why in the world are you traveling with state alchemists!" He asked just as he was about to advance on poor Ed and Al, but Aki stepped in between them.

"W-wait! Leave them alone, they have never done anything to you! It should be me your angry at!" She told he just as she showed him her pocket watch.

"You too?" He asked her with a stern look on his face.

"Yes" She replied. Aki emitted a small sound of surprise when she was lifted and thrown out the house too, she landed on Ed who just stood up only to fall down again. Aki quickly got off Edward and glance at her teacher, Riho started to put on his white gloves with a transmutation circle on them.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"If you left my teaching for about nearly two years just to stoop so low as to becom a dog of the militarylets see if you remember what I've taught you…" He said ready to take a challenge.

**Reviews are appreciated so please Read and Review, I will gladly take some ideas if you have any, and questions too!**

**Sorry that some of the characters are a bit OOC. But I will fix that soon and I apologize to leave you hanging here. I might even think of putting some of the episodes in this story. I expect some more reviews! And thank you once again everyone that gave me good comments on this story. I will try and make the next chapter less boring.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dubal Prt2

**Im sorry I took long to update , there will be a really short story with the same character and its FMA. That I will add on ff. its supposed to go along with this, and its mostly just a bunch of humor and stuff. Anyways hers the next chapter, I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Flashback'_

_Stressed_

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we believed that to be the world's one and only truth. – **Alphonse Elric**_

Aki only stood there not moving from her spot "But teacher I…"

She was interrupted when he clapped his hands causing a bit of lightning to strike towards Akina who quickly jumped out of the way.

'I don't want to fight my teacher…' she thought.

He snapped his fingers just like Roy would, sending multiple sparks flying at her. Aki quickly dodged each one, finally taking cover behind a huge tree. At least his home was distant from others. Aki sunk down on the floor catching her breath.

'Okay let's see I have to try to use alchemy without a circle again, okay what did Ed say?'

During the train ride earlier she asked about how he used alchemy without a circle, she learned a bit from this, Akina tried to create a circle within her. She clapped her hand and successfully made a small cloud of smoke with her illusion alchemy.

'Yes! I did it' she thought smiling in triumph.

Mean while Riho spotted a small figure in the small cloud of dust. He aimed for it thinking it was Aki, as he did the figure disappeared just as he struck it. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

_**RIP**_

Aki stood in front of Riho hold both of his ripped gloves.

'I think I'll hold on to these now that I seem to slow him down a bit' she thought placing them in her pocket.

"I see you have gotten better Aki" Said Riho as he drew a circle making a small sword from the ground. Aki took out her Sais as both their weapons clashed together.

Meanwhile Edward and Alphonse watched from their spot far out of reach.

"Akina seems to be having a hard time, should we help her?" questioned Alphonse.

"No Al, but he's not really giving her a chance to transmute anything" Edward observed watching them fight.

"Sensei! You've got it all wrong! I don't enjoy working for the military!" She told her teacher, blocking his sword.

"Then why did you join" He questioned, Aki paused at the question. Riho took this moment to trip her. Aki fell back startled and looked up to see the huge blade just inches from her face.

"I … I-it was for a very good reason! I'm telling the truth!" She said unable to tell him the real reason, she looked up at him boldly her eyes narrowed.

Riho's eyes soften as he withdrew his sword. Ed and Al ran toward their friend helping her up.

"Aki are you okay?" Edward asked her. She smiled a bit

"Yes I'm fine thanks guys" she said.

"Don't think I still won't be angry about this, I'll let it go this time" Said Riho. Akina's eyes lit up showing a bit of happiness.

"Really? So you're not going to expel me, for abandoning your teachings? Thank you sensei!" She said hugging him a bit, then letting go. Riho nodded then turned to Ed and Al.

"I apologize for earlier, but I guess that if you are friends of Aki's I'll try to show a_ bit_ more respect, I have my eye on you military dog" he replied most likely talking to Ed.

"Geeze teacher you sure have gotten soft since the last time I saw you" Aki joked as quickly ducked when Riho angrily swung his fists at her head.

"OUT!" he bellowed. Aki laughed as the three of them headed off into town.

"By sensei, it was really nice seeing you" She called out, Aki swore she saw her teacher smile and shake his head before waving back.

"What's with that old man anyway?" Questioned Edward, Akina smacked him up side the head with her auto-mail arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head; auto-mail had its advantages like being able to inflict more damage then a regular limb.

"Respect my teacher a bit more, will you Ed?" she asked

"Well tossing guests out the door really is a good sign of respect; he should be the one showing the respect." Edward replied his first sentence dripping in sarcasm. Aki laughed a little

"No, no that's just him, not really nice towards strangers, but he'll warm up to both of you, he's kind of like a father to me… well, a very strict one that is"

The three of them stopped in front of the entrance of a small inn and decided to spend the night, they rented two rooms, one for the Elric brothers and one for Akina since she was a girl stuck with two guys, and she wanted some privacy.

**The next day**

Akina awoke early; she quickly showered and got dressed before she quietly left her room and quietly knocked on the door to Ed and Al's room.

"Come in" said Alphonse's voice. Aki entered the room seeing both boys casually sitting on their beds who seemed to have been up earlier then she has.

"Morning guys" she greeted, they both muttered their good mornings. "When are we going to be heading back to central city?" she asked suddenly

"I don't know, but we are going to be yelled at first thing when we come back with no report that, I'm very sure of." said Edward as he fell back on his bed in annoyance. "I Guess we'll have to leave right now since the bastard colonel called earlier and wants us back as soon as possible" All of a sudden Edward jerked up from his usual position

"Wait, what time is it?" He asked suddenly

"About 10:45" Replied Alphonse

"Crap! The train to central leaves in fifteen minutes!" Said Edward.

With that said the three of them wasted no time in running out the door to the train station, and jumped on just as the train took off. They quickly looked for a seat without being noticed, Aki looked around, and the train is surprisingly not very crowded in fact, they seemed to be the only ones there.

"Where is everyone?" questioned Alphonse

"I don't know, Al this is odd" said Edward. Aki mushroom sighed

'Great we don't have a report, we sneaked inside a train, my teacher now knows I work for the military, homunculus are after us, what else can go wrong?' She thought. She emitted a cry of surprise when there was a huge explosion in the far back of the train.

"What was that, an explosion?" questioned Al in alarm.

**Attention all passengers**

Edward, Alphonse, and Akina looked up at the sound of the train speakers.

**We are the western society federation**

**We have assumed control of this train I repeat**…

"Western society federation? Sounds like a bunch of names cut and pasted together" Said Alphonse

"I bet it's a new radical group, geez what is this world coming to?" Said Edward as he looked out the train window with a bored look on his face

"Aren't you going to do something?" Aki asked Edward incredulously. At that same moment two huge men with guns came into the compartment

"What the, who are you freaks? Didn't you hear the announcement this train is under the control of the annunciation liberation federation"

"Wasn't it called the Western society federation?" Aki questioned

"I guess they've changed their names" Said Alphonse.

"Hey wait, Al weren't we in a couple of situations like this before?" Edward questioned his brother.

"Hey! You in the armor, the girl and shorty, who gave you permission to chat? Just hand over your valuables"

"SHORTY?" shouted Ed

"Yeah you midget, who else?" said the second man. That was enough for Ed

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN THE GUINESS BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS ULTIMATE SHORTY!" He exploded before transmuting his auto-mail arm into a mallet as he whacked the guy into the sky, literally.

"What the!" They second guy was about to fire his gun but Aki nailed him in the face with her auto-mail arm knocking him out.

"Wait a second? You guys where in a situation like this before?" Aki asked

"Yeah now that you mention it, this all sort of feels like déjà vu" Said Edward. "Aki you go check out the explosion and be careful, me and Al will get these guys"

"Right" Said Akina as they went their separate ways. 'Well here's something else to add to the list of what things can go wrong, we will be arriving a bit late on our way to central.' She thought.

**I know this scene might sound a bit familiar and it is, it's from the video game broken angel except major Armstrong isn't here and Aki is most likely taking his place but has more parts to it. And I ran out of ideas, the visit with her teacher was short but don't worry because he will show up in some part of the story. Plz R&R much appreciated. I thought this chapter was a bit boring though. Ill try to make it better!**


	12. Chapter 12:Going back to Central

**This one willbe kind of short and a little boring and pointless, sorry! its my first story you know and people _can_run out of ideas.Anyways hers the next chapter, I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Flashback'_

_Stressed_

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we believed that to be the world's one and only truth. – **Alphonse Elric**_

Akina walked down the train compartments in a quick pace, thankful that she didn't run into anyone on the way. 'Yup, this train is definitely empty these guys, probably cleaned the whole place out, no passenger in sight, what are they planning to use the train for anyway?'

She walked into another compartment, this time it was near the cargo area, right where the explosion occurred. She went inside the cargo area that was filled with guns, weapons, etc.

"Hey! Just what do you think you are doing here?" Exclaimed a terrorist, behind him where six others. Aki turned around and realized she's been caught

'Busted'

She clapped her hands and transmuted guns behind her to make a cannon,

"An alchemist!" Exclaimed a terrorist that was about to fire his gun,

But not before Aki's canon did that soon fired knocking down the seven terrorists who now lay unconscious. 'Wow there are more bad guys here than I thought, I hope Ed and Al are alright'

**With Ed and Al**

The two brothers where up on the train roof tops, fighting a bunch of terrorists on the way. When the last bad guy was down Edward and Alphonse ran across the roof tops of rail vehicles jumping between gaps.

"Okay Al, the only thing we need to do now is see who's driving this train…" Ed paused when five more guys wielding weapons came on the rooftops. "But first we need to get rid of these guys." He said as they both charged and defeated the terrorist with a little effort since they were out numbered.

"You think Aki is going to be okay on her own?" Al asked his brother just when five more guys came up.

"Geeze don't these guys ever know when to quit? Especially since they are the ones getting their asses kicked" Ed complained as they both continued fighting their way through.

"You know Aki, vulnerable looking on the outside tuff as nails on the inside" Said Edward.

"Hey look we're almost there" Said Al, just then five more criminals came up.

"Okay this is all starting to get very annoying! Let's hurry up and beat these guys!" Said Ed and in no time flat they where on board the train in the control room with all the criminals tied up.

"Same plan as before okay Al?"

"You got it!"

**Back with Akina**

She was out numbered as a bunch of criminals surrounded her, and she was also right next to a ladder leading up on top of the rail cars, the problem was that if she tried any slick moves they surely wouldn't hesitate to fire.

At that moment a familiar flash of light shown on the other side, and a small speaker emerged. Aki had to try not to laughed, because it looked just like Edo, especially with the small antenna. The speaker started to speak and Aki heard Ed's voice.

**Hello? Can everyone hear me?**

**Everyone from the criminal group?**

**I suggest you stop hijacking this train **

"Or else what?" Shouted one guy, obviously not offended by the threat. While everyone had their attention to the speaker Aki slowly tried to climb up.

**Well you asked for it**

**Everyone from the good group please take cover**

**That means you Aki…**

Just then a large pipe emerged from the wall,

"A water pipe?" a guy questioned.

Now Aki was on the roof, she quickly closed the trap door on the road and the next thing she knew was that there was water flooding out the compartment windows and a couple of screams, it sounded like someone was beating the other up. When Akina came back down to see both Ed and Al quietly sitting gazing out the window as if nothing happened.

"Hey," Said Ed waving Aki over who sat down next to him, even though the entire train got flooded it seemed that the compartments didn't get a single drop of water on them.

"Hi guys, um… what did you do to the criminals?" Aki asked.

"Well let's just say they are a bit tied up at the moment" said Al

"Oh…"

**Cut back to the terrorists**

The criminals where now tied and gagged surrounded by sheep.

"This stinks" one complained, he was beaten up severely just like the rest.

"Shut Up…" Just then the workers on the train that where held hostage came at that moment, shovels in hand, with evil smiles on their faces.

"We'll teach you to tie us up and take over our train" said a worker as they started beating the terrorist up.

**Back to the group**

"You think the colonel sent us on this train on purpose?" Aki questioned, Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows it happened once, he probably did it again" Said Al

"Well once we get to central we'll find out" said Edward, Aki sighed

"Then we'll leave again the moment we step foot inside his office" she said glancing out the window 'what an odd and exhausting day this was' she thought.

**I know it was very short. I will try to make it better, and i know a lot of these situation already happened once or twice.****Plz R&R much appreciated. I thought this chapter was a bit boring though. Ill try to make it better!**


	13. Chapter 13:Back at Central

**Okay I've decided that I will add scar in the story, and as for the adding episodes part. I will both add only a little bit of episodes and make some up of my own! **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Flashback'_

_Stressed_

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we believed that to be the world's one and only truth. – **Alphonse Elric**_

After they were dropped off at the train station, Edward made a call to Roy. Ed was currently listening on the phone pulling it back at arms length about once or twice; Aki guessed the colonel wasn't too happy at the moment. Ed sighed then hung up

"How did it go?" Alphonse questioned his brother

"Ugh… some ones going to pick us up" Said Edward, and as if on cue, a big yellow car parked by right beside them and out stepped a huge man wearing a military uniform stepped out.

"Hey Major Armstrong, The colonel sent _you_ to come get us?"

"Greetings Elrics, I am pleased to see you again!" His voice boomed over dramatically, he then turned to Akina. "Who's your little friend?" he asked, Aki felt annoyed at the word _little_, but calmed down _slightly._

"Hi my name is Akina Ishiyama, I travel with Ed and Al, and I'm their friend, nice to meet you uh…" Aki paused for a second not really sure what would be more polite to call him since she just met the guy. Then out of nowhere Armstrong's shirt disappeared

"I'm Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist! The beauty of the Armstrong family's techniques, which have been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" He said loudly flexing his muscles with pink stars sparkling around his head, a few people walking by stopped to stare. Ed and Al looked embarrassed and Aki sweat dropped

"Er… nice to meet you" She said having a great urge to be somewhere else at the moment.

"Well let's hurry up and leave, the sooner we get this over with the better" Ed mumbled as they headed back to central. They reached inside the building and saw Riza Hawkeye standing just outside Roy's office.

"Hello Lieutenant" Everyone greeted giving their salute

"Hello boys, Aki,"

"Is the colonel here?" Aki asked.

"Yes he's inside…" said Riza, as she opened the door leading Ed, Al and Aki inside, they heard the door shut behind them. Roy was calmly sitting at his desk, with a stack of papers next to him.

"Why are you late?" He questioned

"Well, the train we were on was being hijacked by bunch of terrorists; by the way did you happen to know about this?" Aki asked Roy suspiciously.

"I might have, while you are here there's—

Roy was interrupted when Riza opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt colonel, but there's an important letter for you" She replied taking out a small envelope out of the shirt pocket of her military uniform, Roy waved it off.

"Sure thing Lieutenant" said Roy he turned back to the group. "You will be leaving to go to Lior in a couple of days so meanwhile you'll be staying here at Central"

Aki glanced at Edward who looked a bit annoyed at the moment.

"Right, anyways your report will have to wait colonel" Said Ed but noticed Roy wasn't looking at him until it seemed like he finally noticed.

"What? Oh there you are Fullmetal! Sorry I couldn't see you behind these stack of papers" Said Roy. Al and Aki sweat dropped

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" Exclaimed Edward.

"I'm not calling you short Fullmetal just a midget…" Said Roy, Edward folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

"Well at least I'm not some morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex who's obsessed with mini skirts" (A/N: I love that line with the god complex!)

"Well at least I'm not some _**short** _loudmouthed pipsqueak with a **_shor_t** temper" Roy countered back.

"IM NOT SHORT!—

Edward wasn't able to finish his sentence before Akina and Alphonse practically dragged him out of the office.

"Brother you really need to calm down" said Alphonse as they walked toward their rooms.

"That bastard really enjoys pissing me off!" He replied angrily. Akina couldn't help but laugh out loud

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Nothing" she shrugged smiling, she found it very amusing when he was angry. Her smile then turned to a slight frown, thoughts then drifted back to her brother. 'I can't believe he's a homunculus, what if I can bring him back using the philosopher's stone? What makes things worse is that now my own brother is constantly attacking me, I know we fought often in the past but I don't know if I can take this…'

_Flashback_

_10 year old Aki was racing her 8 year old brother Haru, both were laughing, seeing who would be the first to reach their grandmothers house where they now stayed since the passing of their parents._

"_Slow poke!" Aki taunted sticking out her tongue, building up speed, Haru surprisingly caught up to her quickly. But Aki being slightly older was able to outrun him again._

_Haru all of a sudden stopped and purposely fell down and decided to pretend he seemed hurt while clutching his leg. Akina seemed to fall for it and went over to see if her brother was alright. When she reached him Haru tripped Akina then made a run for the house, and he quickly tapped the door smiling in victory_

"_I win!" Haru exclaimed, glancing over at her older sister who seemed very mad at the moment._

"_Hey, that was dirty trick, you cheated!"_

"_You fell for it!" Haru taunted sticking his tongue out just like what she did to him earlier._

"_That wasn't funny I seriously thought you where hurt!" She said crossing her arms. _

"_Why are you always mad? I was only a joke, even parents like mom or dad could take a joke I bet even dad understood stuff like this" said Haru, Aki said nothing but sadly gazed at the floor._

"_S-shut up Haru !" Akina shouted angrily before running off. _

_At the same moment their grandmother looked outside the door to see what all the commotion was about only to see Haru there._

"_Hello Haru, where's your sister?"_

"_I don't know" he replied as if he didn't care._

"_Well that's too bad I wonder if she ever comes home." His grandmother replied, Haru sighed and went to look for Aki. His grandmother smiled 'That usually does the trick' she thought._

_Aki was sitting at a nearby lake throwing small rocks in the water. 'What does he know? He doesn't even remember mom and dad that well, hmm…' She paused rethinking, it has always been a touchy subject for her, so her parents were hardly ever mentioned ' maybe I was too mean I should apologize' she finally decided standing up but saw her other right in front of her. There was a long silence, Aki smiled_

"_Come on slowpoke, lets get back to grandmas…race ya" she grinned when she saw Haru's eyes lit up and with that said they both ran toward the small home nearby._

_End flashback_

Aki couldn't help but smile at the memory, its funny how they would usually end things.

"Aki? Hello…. Are you still with us" Said Edward waving a gloved hand in front of her face. Akina blinked finally coming back to reality to see Ed and Al staring at her in a slightly odd but confused manner.

"W-what? Heh… sorry I kind of spaced out on you guys" she said smiling sheepishly.

"What were you thinking about?" Al asked her, Aki just shook her head and walked toward her room.

"Nothing, I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria okay?" she called back, racing toward her room pretending her brother was right beside her…

**Short chapter I know anyways plz read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Lior

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVEIWED!I am so sorry for not updating in a while, ever since school started I have been very busy but here's another chapter! Okay I've decided that I will add scar in the story, and as for the adding episodes part. I will both add only a little bit of episodes and make some up of my own! The episodes will have some scenes taken out and it won't exactly follow everything. But this chapter may be a bit long. Here's a small summary about the new characters and what we learned about them so far.**

**Akina Ishiyama a.k.a The Illusionist Alchemist: **Aki is a normal 15 year old girl who just like the Elrics is very talented in alchemy and she used to enjoy studying it when young. Is left handed and has an auto-mail arm for her right arm, can do alchemy without circle .She usually met Winry, that's how she had gotten her auto-mail and soon became friends with her. It is known that she has a small tendency to not follow or break rules (Ex. She left her teachers training and never returned to become a state alchemist; she managed to hide the fact that she had auto-mail from the military during the physical examination. Attempted a human transmutation) She is kind at heart and bypassed most of her shyness and quietness when she befriended the Elrics, but a bit stubborn, and enjoys taunting Edward about his height even thought she a slight bit shorter than him, and has a slight temper but she usually gets along very well with the Elrics. She dislikes being a dog of the military, but hopes that this might help her reach her goal in searching the stone.

**Riho: **Aki's usually kind but strict teacher who taught her combat moves and tips on alchemy. Dislike's the military, and became angry when he found his student as a state alchemist. He treats Aki like a good father but can sometimes go overboard with his training. He does not know that Aki has a brother, because this was never mentioned to him. And does not know the **real** reason how Aki has gotten knew auto-mail. Usually travels around often, going place to place.

**Haru/Misery: **He is Akina's younger brother; he is about two years younger then his sister. And died at age 11 when he was suddenly murdered, when he was left alone, which makes Akina believe his death was likely her fault for leaving him on his own when she trained with her teacher. He was then transmuted by his sister attempting to bring him back; as a result he turned into homunculus by the name of Misery. He is slightly bit different then all the other homunculi, this happened when he had gotten a hold of his sisters locket and slightly started remembering their past and who she was all on his own, This made Aki believe that no matter what this was still her brother and with the stone she might be able to bring him back including his own soul…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Flashback'_

_Stressed_

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we believed that to be the world's one and only truth. – **Alphonse Elric**_

**Story Start**

Edward and Alphonse were sitting on the tables of the cafeteria, with books and research notes in hand, Al waved when he saw Aki come in, who sat beside Ed.

"Hey guys did you make any progress?" She asked them. Alphonse shook his head

"No not much, maybe we'll find more information when we go to Lior…" He was interrupted when the double doors busted open and Maes Hughes came through.

"Hey Ed! I heard you have been traveling places with your girlfriend!" He exclaimed he had a cheery attitude by his tone of voice, every one in the room looked around, Edward fell down anime style

"She's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed. Maes turned toward their table and greeted Akina while ignoring Edward's protests.

"Nice to meet you" said Aki shaking his hand. Maes then took out several pictures and shoved them in front of her face.

"This is my little daughter Elysia, isn't she so adorable? She this is her on riding her tricycle she follows me every where she goes!" He responded with tiny pink hearts flying around his head. Akina sweat dropped

"Yes she sure is, by the way didn't you show these to the Colonel? I'm sure he would love to see them." She said, this made Hughes smile even more now

"No I haven't, it's been a while since someone said something nice about my daughter, and I think I'll show him these right now!" He responded before going away in search of Roy. Edward inwardly smiled, 'at least now the Colonel has something to keep him busy…'

"I guess we should rest since we'll be going to Lior tomorrow, so I'll be seeing you guys later" Akina responded, heading toward her room. 'Hmm I wonder what this place is like.'

**Next day in the desert**

"It's so HOT! I hate deserts!" Edward complained as he collapsed on the desert like sand. Akina dropped her suitcase and sat on it while wiping sweat of her face with her long sleeve shirt.

"Well Ed, we would have been there sooner if _you _hadn't chased away our driver" Akina responded.

"He called me short!"

"Hey, I think I see Lior up ahead" Said Aki, standing up ignoring Ed. Edward got up as well and looked around

"Hey wait a minute where's Al?" He questioned just as a metal hand sprung put from the sandy floor and grabbed his ankle, Edward jumped.

"Brother, Aki I'm right here" Alphonses voice responded.

**5 minutes later**

Edward sat beside a pile of sand panting, Akina was doing the same.

"I don't understand why you keep on sinking!" Edward exclaimed,

"I get full of sand! It's not my fault I'm hollow on the inside!" Al said defensively. Aki sighed annoyingly and just decided to walk ahead of them, they both noticed

"Hey Aki, wait up" They called catching up to her. They soon arrived at Lior and stopped and decided to rest at what seemed like a small outside bar, and ordered some drinks for Akina and Ed. So the guy who owned the bar was having a small conversation

"So you guys are out of town eh? Ha-Ha! So that explains it, I've never seen your faces around here before" He asked, cleaning an empty glass. "Oh I almost forgot…" He said as he switched on the radio perched on the roof of the bar where Al was sitting.

Music started playing Edward looked around and found various people listening to their own radios and praying. A voice emitted from the speakers.

_**Children of God who lived upon this land pray in faith that he may be saved, as sun lights today so does the sun god letto illuminate thy path and drown out by…**_

"Well that's freakish" Edward commented, getting back to his drink.

"Some kind of religious broadcast" Alphonse observed.

"Your buddy here is wearing a suit of armor, that girl is wearing black unfeminine clothes, you're wearing gloves in the desert and you're calling us freaks?" The man asked. Akina scowled

'And exactly what is wrong with my clothes!' she thought. The man continued while taking a good look at them

"What's your deal anyway are you street performers?" He asked. When he asked this Edward spurted his drink everywhere

"I don't think so pops do I look like a clown to you!" He asked ticked off

"Well you must have some reason, to journey out this far" he said. Edward sighed

"We're just trying to track something down that's all"

"Excuse me sir but who is this guy, on your air waves?" Akina questioned out of slight curiosity.

"Why that's sir Cornello"

"Uh… sir Cornello? Never actually heard of him" Aki confessed.

"Your kidding me you never heard of the great prophet Cornello!" He asked incredulously.

"What's great about him?" Edward asked, all of a sudden they where being shot comments of how he can work miracles, and he can forgive sins, by random people who stooped by.

"Ugh… I forgot we have to be somewhere" Edward relied, not planning to stick around any longer. When Alphonse stood up he accidentally knocked down the radio and it fell onto the floor in a million pieces.

"Now you've done it buddy! What do you expect wearing a tin suit!" Said the man angrily

"Don't bust a lung grandpa we can fix it" Said Edward. Alphonse drew a transmutation circle around the radio and in a flash of light the radio was fixed as good as new.

"Wow your buddy here can work miracles!" The man said amazed,

"It's nothing like that" Said Edward

"Its science" replied Alphonse

"We're the Elric brothers, not to brag or anything but we're pretty well known" Said Edward.

"And my name is Akina Ishiyama I travel along side them" replied Aki, who just felt like introducing herself knowing that's hardly anyone knows her, like they do to Edward and Alphonse. They were shot back by confused comments such as.

"_I've never heard of you guys"_

"_We don't have any alchemists around these parts"_

"_I fix thing for a living though tell me if you need a job"_

Then a woman in the shadows that was cloaked so no one can see her face spoke in a familiar voice Akina heard.

"They don't need any work; they are Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist, and Akina Ishiyama the Illusionist alchemist, they say their a real child prodigy" She said in a silky voice. All of a sudden a lot of people where crowding around Al and Aki.

"_Wow two real life famous people"_

"_Oh I see you got the name Fullmetal because you wear that armor"_

"_Illusionists alchemist? Why do they call you that?"_

"_Hey can you both come to my daughter's birthday party?"_

"Uh…. I'm not the Fullmetal alchemist he is" Alphonse said pointing toward Edward's direction.

"…. What you mean that little shorty over their?" Akina put her face in her hands

'Oh lord…'she thought. And as usual Edward through a temper and started beating people up, but not to much though

"SHORTY! CAN A SHORTY DO THIS! WHAT ELSE YOU WANNA CALL ME A HALF PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGIT IM STILL GROWING YOU BACKWATERED DESERT IDIOTS!"

Akina was laughing out loud at his outburst, and most of the time she just couldn't help it.

"I see theirs plenty of excitement around here today" Said a girl with pink bangs and brown hair smiling. "Don't mind me Id hate to spoil all the fun"

They introduced themselves when the girl named Rose, gave them an offer to stay at the temple since there is room for travelers, they agreed and followed her to the temple.

"Hey Al, Aki that women at the shop she knew me, have we met before?" Edward asked.

"No I don't think so" Alphonse said as they continued walking.

'But she did sound familiar' Aki thought, Rose's voice interrupted her.

"You shouldn't worry I'm sure father Cornello will help you with what you are looking for" She said cheerfully. After Rose spoke to father Cornello she led them to their rooms. It was now late evening and the sun was starting to set, Edward and Aki saw Rose looking down at a grave, from their rooms. Alphonse then came in

"I spoke with Rose, that grave belongs to her boyfriend, he was all she had her parents died when she was a little girl, and she's convinced that Cornello can bring him back to life."

"And he's leading her on to think he can do it…" Said Edward

"Well maybe he can, what if Cornello really is a holy man, those scriptures, maybe their really is something else out there, something even we can't explain.

" Don't count on it" Said Edward. Akina said nothing but continued to look down at Rose who is now being accompanied by father Cornello and A guy in a similar looking uniform.

**With Father Cornello**

"Yes they're both certified as state alchemists, one is Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist, and the girl Akina Ishiyama they call the Illusionist alchemist." Said Cornello

"Are you sure it's them Father, I mean their just a bunch of kids" The man known as Cray asked.

"I'm afraid so… don't be fooled by appearances, the military they represent must have witnessed our paradise and wish to intervened, their greedy evil souls, we must save my children from them understand?"

"I will carry out the will of god" he said before he left.

"Their presence troubles me, I don't like it" Said a silky voice, which belonged to Lust.

"Don't worry even if Cray should fail there is one other way..."

**Well thats it for this chapter, i know its a bit boring and such but once this episode is done ill do something about making this story better plz R&R. Thankyou to all who enjoyed my story and reviewed andd commented, you can ask questions and suggestions if you want.**


	15. Chapter 15: Lior Prt2

**THANK YOU FOR THE VERY GOOD REVIEWS! Okay I realized that the romance is lacking a bit since Ed and Aki are supposed to be together. Like when there are some good parts when you get very impatient and you just want to shout "Come on! Just kiss her already!" Well I feel like I want to make this story as dramatic, adventurous, sad, long and funny and entertaining as possible and of course I'll add romance. Hey who knows I might even right a sequel if you ask me to. I try not to make the romance a bit too rushed when they just started to get along very well as close friends, and not to mention they still coughfightcough a lot. By the way the story won't exactly follow the episodes perfectly. Any way here's another chapter**

**ENJOY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Flashback'_

_Stressed_

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we believed that to be the world's one and only truth. – **Alphonse Elric**_

**Back to Ed, Rose, and Aki**

Rose is seen polishing the altering

"So if you pray and polish the altering enough times someone who's dead will be brought back to life?" Edward asked who was sitting on the temple seats Akina was standing right next to Rose who didn't notice Aki walking toward her earlier.

"Something like that" Rose said. Edward just sighed and took out a small journal from his coat and began to read.

"Water 35liters, Carbon 20 kilograms, Ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5 kilograms, phosphorous 800 grams, salt 250 grams, saltpeter 100 grams, sulfur 80 grams, fluorine 7.5, iron 5, silicon 3 grams and trace amounts of fifteen other elements"

"What?" Said Rose who had a very confused look on her face, Aki couldn't blame her that's a lot to memorize.

"It's all the ingredients of the average adult human body, Rose" Aki replied recognizing the list of ingredients.

"Father Cornello is working miracles not alchemy, why don't you believe in the will of god?" Rose asked. Edward waved his hand carelessly

"Naw, I don't believe in that stuff" he replied.

"I don't mind that you're following your beliefs, but do you really think doing all this can bring someone back to life?" Akina asked trying to make Rose get the picture. All of a sudden a gun shot was heard and Alphonse's body collapsed to the floor, a man with a gun stepped out from the shadows.

"Cray! What are you doing!" Rose asked.

"These three are the enemy of god this is his will Rose not mine" Said Cray

"_I don't think so mister…"_

The man turned around to see Al's headless body standing right in front of him. And then was knocked out from behind when Al's armored head was tossed by Edward; Alphonse caught it and place it on. Rose screamed and freaked out

"H-he doesn't have a body!"

"Ha ha yeah that's Al" Ed said smiling sheepishly.

"Please don't be scared Rose this is who I am, its true that I don't have a body this is our punishment when we stepped on holy ground where mortals are forbidden, we made a mistake Rose and were paying for it… "Said Al, Rose screamed before running off. The three of them then stumbled across another room that was a bit dark.

"I can't see a church social down here can you?" Edward asked the lights then illuminated the room and Rose was standing a couple 70 feet in front of them on top of a staircase.

"There she is!" Said Aki

"State Alchemist brutal forces I had a feeling one of you would show up someday" Said Cornello who just appeared and is standing beside Rose.

"Hey you knew we'd come for the stone" Said Edward.

"You mean this, young man?" said Cornello lifting up his hand to show a ring with a crimson stone in it.

"That's it guys it's ours!" Edward whispered from the tone of his voice he must be really determined to get that stone.

'Heck we all want the stone' Akina thought

"Ok cough it up Cornello that stone belongs to me now and if you hand it over peacefully I wont tell the people here what you've been doing" said Edward

"And what's that bringing peace and prosperity to this town? We'll if you three are so anxious to get the stone let me see you try!" He said. A red light glowed from the ring causing the ground under them to turn into sand that lifted and swirled like a huge wave causing all three of them to separate. "Cant use your alchemy without a transmutation circle!" he replied

"Ed, Aki!" Alphonse called before he was buried beneath the sand. Aki stood up trying to go over to help but just as she walked 2ft in front of her, her head collided with something metal. She fell back wards and rubbed her sore head

"Ouch! Huh?" She just noticed that she was surrounded by metal bars; she was trapped in a small cage. Just then a small green bird transmuted into a huge 20 ft tall bird that was sent to attack Edward who clapped his hands and transmuted a spear from the ground. Aki transmuted a small area of the cage into a sword, a small opening where she transmuted was open and she climbed out of it.

"H-how did you do that without a transmutation circle!" Cornello exclaimed,

"Let's just say I'm way out of your league, a third-rate who has to use a ring, alchemy and fake them as miracles" said Edward

Cornello then decided that the girl had to go first so he sent another chimera that was a cross between a bear and a tiger to go after her. While she was dealing with that Ed dealt with the parrot who failed to snap his leg, he then punched it sending the creature flying into a wall. Just then Aki's scream warned Ed that she was having some trouble

"AKI!" He shouted, he ran over to her just in time to see her on the floor with her right arm in front of her in defense. Just as the chimera was about to strike again Edward came in between them and stuck his arm out so the chimera bit his arm.

Rose gasped in horror but Cornello smile evilly, but it his face crunched up in confusion when he saw Edward just standing there with the chimera chewing on its arm. Edward then lifted his arm along wit the chimera and kicked it sending it flying to wall.

"Are you alright Aki?" Edward asked her as he helped her stand up

"I think so thanks" she replied

"What that's impossible! No one can survive those attacks unless…, your limbs their fake!" Cornello exclaimed.

Brilliant deduction…" said Edward as he started tearing off his sleeve Rose stared with wide eyed horror.

"Oh god…" she whispered hand covering her mouth.

"Don't look away Rose you need to see what happens when you try to bring a human back to life, when you cross on gods territory or whatever the hell it is, is this what you want? Look!" He said loudly his auto-mail arm now exposed.

"H-his arm his leg their machines" said Rose

"Ha now I see it all makes sense to me you tried forbidden alchemy, human transmutation," Said Cornello he then glanced at Aki who successfully helped dig Alphonse out. "And that girl over there seemed to survive that attack also…"

"Aki you too?" Rose questioned. Aki said nothing but rolled up her claw torn sleeve to expose more of her auto-mail arm.

"Yes" she finally answered

"We will ask you one more time, please give us the stone" said Alphonse

"You are dammed state alchemists, may the wrath of god fall upon your head" said Cornello.

"Stop hiding behind that crap! Get down here and I'll show you some wrath!" Shouted Ed

"Sinners!" Cornello shouted as he lifted up a huge gun from behind him and started shooting at the three of them.

There was a great cloud of smoke that soon clear revealing a stone wall that had a few bullet marks on it.

"Close call heh" laughed Edward nervously, Cornello looked furious and Rose looked relived.

Just then guards came in and started to gang up on them. They ran over a dead End both Edward and Aki clapped their hands and placed them on a wall at the same time to transmute a door and escaped.

"Father is it true what they said? Are your miracles just alchemy?" Rose questioned

"Just because you can explain a thing doesn't mean it isn't the will of god Rose, come let me show you" He then led her to a room in the middle of it was something hidden but a Cain voice came from it.

"_R-rose, R-rose"_

"Cain" said Rose happily tears forming in her eyes, as she tried to step closer to the covered bed, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"I happened to resurrect is soul but his body still needs more time" said Cornello

"I knew it this has been the work of god I've always believed" said Rose

**Back with the trio**

"Why do they treat us like we're evil if we really wanted the stone at all costs we would have taken it by now" said Alphonse, the speakers around town sounded and a voice emitted from them

"_People of Lior, this evening a group of unbelievers tried to take the life of the great prophet Cornello, one is short and blond, the other one is in armor, and a girl with short blue hair, Cornello asks you all to stay in your homes, please take all necessary precautions…" _Ed, Al and Aki all looked at each other.

"Don't worry I have a plan" said Edward,

**10 minutes later**

The three of them were surrounded by villagers carrying brooms, pans, etc. In reality it was only Edward there. There was a build fake Alphonse next to Edward and an Illusion version of Aki.

The real Akina was covered in a dark cloak and is lost along within the crowd. Since her Illusion doesn't seem that realistic she hoped no one would say anything but to her relief they were too enraged to notice.

"No question guys their the ones the short newcomer, tin man and the blue hair girl" said a man

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Edward shouted getting in front of the man's face. (Sorry I don't remember what he actually said)

"NOBODY SAID THAT NOW BACK OFF! We got more important business to settle" said the man. The crowd was soon shooting tons of remarks

"What kind of depraving souls are you how can you go after the prophet?"

"We welcomed you here you made us believe you were good" replied a random lady from the crowd. Edward sighed in annoyance

"Look lady I never asked you to believe anything that's your priest he's a phony he's just using alchemy"

"Liar, just now my boyfriend spoke to me Cornello's bringing him back" The crowd departed to show that it was Rose who spoke. Aki gasped 'is she actually telling the truth did her boyfriend actually spoke to her?' she thought

"You mean old Cain that was lost in the accident? He was a good kid good for you Rose" said the man.

"There you see? He's not the first either there had been many others who came back" said the lady, everyone agreed with her

"Has anyone actually seen these people close up cause I heard they left town as soon as they were brought back!" said Edward

"_Look" _

Behind the crowd of people where giant moving statues, they were all walking in a line coming towards Ed and the fake Aki and Al.

Akina saw her other half get captured, All being torn to pieces, and Ed got knocked out. Aki panicked and was about to call out his name but stopped assuring herself that he knew what he was doing she watched as Edward and the Illusion were being carried away.

**With Edward**

Edward was in front of Cornello with the guards holding him by the arms, the fake Aki beside him. Cornello smirked evilly as he took hold of Edwards pocket watch

"Give that back!"

"So this is the official pocket watch of the state alchemists, never seen one up close it's the reason you two can do alchemy without a transmutation circle isn't it? It amplifies all of your work I think you will be quite harmless without it" He said,

Just as he was about to get Aki's before he can even lay a hand on her, there was a small blinding light and instead of Aki being there it was only a wooden human sized doll they transmuted earlier

"What the… what is this! A trick? Which only means one thing that girl is still loose somewhere in Lior!" Said Cornello angrily

'Dammit Aki! You should learn to make your transmutations to last a lot longer; this was not supposed to happen yet! Come on think!" Edward panicked a bit 'as long as they don't find her everything will go according to plan'

"Guards I order you to go search for the girl keep a look out she's still in this town" Cornello ordered.

**Back with Aki**

She was in the small shop where they first heard of the so-called Great Prophet Cornello. She sighed 'I hate it when they leave me out of things' she thought she heard a lot of random people talking

"_Hey I heard Cornello has finally captured those three"_

"_Yes I know I was there also I saw it with my own eyes, _Aki decided to speak up

"I just spoke with father Cornello he wants you all to listen to a very important announcement" She said trying to disguise her voice as best as she could. Everyone turned to look at her. "He wants you to spread this message around to everyone so I suggest you turn on your radios" she said before getting up and leaving, she looked around and surprisingly everyone was doing what she told.

'I guess they sure do respect Cornello a lot, even if he did try to kill us' she thought bitterly.

**With Al**

Alphonse successfully managed to get a hold of the bell. He also luckily managed to save Rose from being attacked by a creature that was believed to be Cain by mimicking his voice. Right now he is on top of the temple hooking a bunch of wires to the radio system and to the bell.

"But how did you survive those statues?" Rose questioned

"Easy really Ed handled it"

"And what about Aki where is she? What happened?"

"You'll see soon enough, there I think that will do" said Al finishing connecting the last wire. Just then Edwards's voice sounded

"_What is it the money your after?"_

"Edward?" Rose questioned

"_Oh I can get all the money I want from the offers but you think too small I'm making believers who would gladly throw away their live in my name and why not they believe I can resurrect them they aren't afraid to die there is no greater army than those with a holy call, mark my words in a few years ill have a following large enough to tear this country apart and rebuild it in my name!" _said Cornello

"_Makes no difference to me"_

"_What"_

"_After all there is no real way to bring people back to life right? Once you cut me down I'm gone for good"_

"_Yes I'm afraid that's right even with the philosopher's stone I wouldn't dare try human alchemy or I'd end up like you and why would a teen risk his life for the sake of mindless pawns… wait a second"_

"_WHAT! HOW LONG HAS THAT THING BEEN ON!"_

"_Long enough to the mindless pawns tearing this country apart comment I think"_

"_How did you get my broadcasting equipment!"_

"_Al rigged it up I know you smashed him to pieces but that was some metal I whipped up to look like him pretty clever huh Oh and by the way Aki made sure everyone had their radios turned on so that every person in Lior can see how much of a phony you are"_

"_NOOO my children he lies don't believe him!" _sound of gunshots was then heard. People where staring at the town speakers, mouth agape. Cornello was then seen running outside the temple out of breath he gasped when he saw the faces of the very angry, but confused people of Lior.

"Father that broadcast I don't understand tell us what's going on" said one of his guards, while holding back the crowd.

"My children the nonbelievers has used their science to impersonate me, it is a conspiracy of the devil but witness me as the great leto blesses me with this holy light, behold gods power!" said Cornello, the light glowed from the stone and made the statues surrounding the crowed move.

"I'm warning you give it up" said Edward who happened to appear.

"He's right Cornello stop now and gives us the philosopher's stone" said Aki who had managed to get past the guards and was standing right beside Edward.

"You two didn't fool me with that little display down there, these people will still believe in me no matter what" said Cornello backing up but Aki clapped her hands and transmuted a wall behind him so he couldn't escape so easily.

"No I wont let you have it you cant take the stone!" he exclaimed just then something happened his arm started to have a ton of wires sticking out and Cornello was clutching his arm in pain

"AHHHHH MY ARM WHATS HAPPENING!" he shouted.

"What the… it's recoiling" Edward ran over to him in what Aki thought was to help him but instead he punched him in the face and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt screaming in his face

"Give me the stone! Let me see it!" Edward exclaimed, Aki sweat dropped when she saw Ed grab Cornello's hand and removed the ring from his grasps, leaving Cornello there clutching his arm in pain, but Aki then ignored him also and ran over to Edward who had the stone in his palm glancing at it.

"Is that the stone? Ed let me see it" She said grabbing the stone.

"Hey wait your turn Aki" Edward said as they started to wrestle the ring out of each others grasp.

"I've never even got to see it" She said acting like a little child

"Why don't I see it first and then you deal" Said Edward

"No"

"Yes"

"No'

"Yes"

All of a sudden the ring flew from their grasps and fell on the floor, what happened shocked them both, as soon as the ring fell on the floor the stone broke, shattered into pieces.

"I-it broke…" said Akina shocked

"What's going on! The philosopher's stone is supposed to be "perfect" so why did it break?" Edward asked incredulously

"Its fake… the stone is a fake" said Aki sadly. Edward gave Cornello a scary look

"Hey pops, first you tricked the people in this town… then you tried to kill us… then you made us go through all this trouble and for what? "Oh I'm sorry the stone was a fake!" "Stop screwing me around!" he exclaimed,

As he clapped his hands and a giant statue from the temple came alive just like Cornello's alchemy statues but the difference was that this statue was ten times bigger. Edward sent the statues fist and had it punch the ground with a great force luckily for Cornello, Ed made the statue hit a few feet in front of him.

'Hopefully this will teach Cornello a lesson' thought Aki

**Back with Ed, Al and Aki outside of temple**

Edward sighed glancing at his pocket watch that he managed to get back from Cornello

"Just another wild goose chase, we went through all that for nothing, and just when I thought we would get our bodies back" he said

"I guess we will have to start our search again" said Aki who also looked pretty disappointed.

"Don't worry we guys well find that stone maybe just not right now as we excepted" said Alphonse

"_You shouldn't have come here"_

The three of them looked over to see Rose standing with tears in her eyes.

"Cornello gave us hope, he made us believe, and what right did you have to take that all away?" She asked angrily

"Are you saying that we should have just left things the way they were?" Edward asked

"Well why not? What am I supposed to do know? How am I supposed to live! You tell me that Ed!" Rose exclaimed

'Poor Rose, I feel so guilty for taking away these people's hopes' thought Aki

"Think about that on your own, move on, you have a strong pair of legs Rose you should get up and use them" said Edward walking ahead, along with Alphonse, Aki stayed back for a second

"Rose I'm sorry we were just trying to help…"

"Please just leave…" said Rose, Aki understood that she needed more time to heal and ran off to catch up with Ed and Al to continue their long journey that's still ahead of them.

**With the homunculi**

What's the meaning of this! Those kids were right the philosopher's stone you gave me broke, it was a fake!" Said Cornello angrily

"Of course there's no way that we would give the real thing to a third-rate like you" said Lusts who was beside Gluttony who was hungrily gnawing on a chimera leg.

"Lusts can I eat that old man? Can I?" asked Gluttony

"No Gluttony your hurt your tummy if you eat a third-rate….no fourth-rate loser like him"

"AHHH I'M ALWAYS MADE A FOOL OUT O –

Cornello didn't finish his statement because Lust penetrated his skull with her long nails. Cornello fell onto the floor unmoving

"We are finished using you, oh well I guess we'll have to start from scratch now what should we use next?" questioned Lust

_**Chomp**_

_**Munch**_

"Hey. I told you, you can't eat him…"

**Phew , ****Long chapter I know anyways plz read and review! I'll try my best to make this story a bit more interesting, and add more romance! Bye. Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16: Escaping the Sensei's

**PLEASE READ BELOW IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT AKI'S ALCHEMY!!! Ps. IAM ****SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYY TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!** THIS MUST HAVE BEEN THE LONGEST IVE NEVER UPDATED!!! I ALMOST LOST INTEREST TILL I REMEMBERED, I WAS REALLY BUSY AND DIDN'T HAVE TIME SORRRYYY!!PHEW HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER! THIS WILL TELL ABOUT AKI'S TRAINING DAYS WITH HER TEACHER RIHO AS THEY TRAVLE **SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING THIS SOONER!!** THEIR WAY TO THE TOWN OF XENOTIME!

**I PROMISE TO GET THE ROMANCE GOING SOOOONNN THE STORY STILL HAS A LONG WAY TO GO BUT ILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN**! Sorry about the lack of romance ppl I have just realized something… IM COMPLETLEY TERRIBLE AT IT!! But if u like the way I made it so far I guess ill give it another shot. And with the lack of romance well Ed doesn't seem the type to fall for girls easily from what I have heard.

**ILLUSION ALCHEMY: **ok since most people might be confused at what type of alchemy Akina uses (even I am confused about it hehe) its illusion alchemy when she can make real lifelike illusions of people or objects around her by using the light or copying images and such. Since this is slightly related to bending of light. (If u have any good ideas plz tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)Like the image of the dragon she made as a signal back in the last few chapters. But she can also do the basics which include rock transforming etc. (CH.1). Her type of alchemy is mostly used as trickery, defense, and offense and usually helpful in getting away from enemies.

**Advantages:**she can make some sort of shadow clone of herself or others and she can make more then one, she can also control there movement even if she isn't present so they are practically real versions of herself. She can use objects and make them look like something else. But just because something's an illusion doesn't mean it will always be a fake, for sometimes it's very REAL (another one of her strange powers could she have used the gate? Hmmm…)

**Disadvantages: **some of her alchemy is revealed or temporary when it is being messed with too much or if it is attacked, showing how she can't always get away with using just alchemy and must fight most of the time, unlike Edward, she prefers using her Sais instead of auto-mail blade, but can also use that trick too.

**Personality: **ok I know I did this many times before but as the story progresses I have realized my character might or already have change a bit. She is mostly like Alphonse who is sweet and caring most of the time which is the polar opposite of Ed. But she does have many Edward qualities such as a short temper when she is angered (mostly by Ed) and a bit more attitude when she isn't shy, and is laid back. I am having a difficult time trying to keep her and everyone else in character but it's going to be hard to manage.

**ENJOY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Flashback'_

_Stressed_

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we believed that to be the world's one and only truth. – __**Alphonse Elric**_

**Central City- East headquarters-Aki's Room- midnight**

Akina, sitting down on her bed glared at her now exposed auto-mail as if she took all her blame on it. With a clap of her hands she made an illusion for it to look like her normal arm. Feeling only slightly better she fell back on her mattress tiredly not bothering to change into her nightwear, her body begging for sleep. She had lack of sleep the past few days from all the training, missions, and researching the stone. Being the good friend she was she offered to stay up late to do more research so they didn't have to bother so much with it.

'At least now we have a few more days to rest before we head off again' she thought bitterly, nearly falling into a peaceful slumber she closed her eyes…

_**Knock knock knock**_

Aki's blue eyes snapped open, she groaned as she climbed out of bed to answer

'I'll MURDER whoever has decided now is the time to wake me up!' Aki opened the door to find Ed standing there in his usual clothes and Al right beside him.

"Ed? Al? What are you guys doing here? Do you have any idea how late it is?" she asked tiredly with a small trace of annoyance in her voice 'I just arrived in my room five minutes ago!'

"Sorry we realized that Aki but someone has broken into here!" Said Alphonse, Akina, now fully alert nodded.

"Well let's see if the Colonel has any news about this" Edward stated

**Colonel Mustangs Office**

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what the hell in going on here?!" Roy shouted at Sergeant Denny Brosh who just came bursting through the door out of breath.

"I'm sorry gasp sir but we gaspcouldn't stop him!"

Just then a huge figure stood tall loomed over the Sergeant who coward slightly

"State your business here!" said Roy

"Its nothing that concerns you I'm here to collect my student!" replied the figure who stepped into the light to disclose…

"Riho?!" exclaimed Ed, Al, and Aki as soon as they arrived a few seconds later.

"What are you doing here? Aki questioned her teacher. "I haven't even been gone for more than a few weeks!"

"To take you back of course and start your training!"

"T-training?"

'What for?' she thought slightly puzzled 'He still thinks I'm his student? Oh right, he doesn't know about the equivalent exchange incident… but if he's going to figure it out sooner or later it was no _accident_...'

She paled before breaking out into a run, but only tripped when the floor snaked around her ankles and wrapped themselves around them like rope. Riho smirked carelessly examining the transmutation circle on his gloves before facing Ed and Al

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you two are coming with me as well, it was requested from an old friend, to take you guys also" Roy stood up from his seat

"And who exactly gave you permission to just waltz right in here and take them with you!"

"I did!" Riho replied dangerously "she is MY student after all"

"But I am her superior, and so are those boys!"

"I wonder what kind of idiot ranked you Colonel; the military is all the same, a bunch of imbeciles!"

"Umm… don't we get a say in this?" Aki questioned, everyone looked at her and quieted down slightly but there was still a lot of tension in the room.

"Hey who is this _old friend_ of yours than wanted you to take us?" Edward demanded, Alphonse said nothing but was curious to know also.

"Sir what do you think?" Riza questioned Roy who shut his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine! Go ahead I expect about a dozen reports for this, As long as you are heading to the town of Xenotime. That IS where you were planning to go right?" he asked opening his eyes only to realize everyone left except Riza. "Damn him! Who ever that guy is he certainly isn't friendly of state alchemists or the military!"

**Train ride to DUBAL**

"Geeze I know that we have caused a little trouble on our last visit, but does that mean he has to tie us up like prisoners? He even took our pocket watches" Edward complained

Akina was busy trying to break free of the bonds that held all three of them tied together back to back, Riho has just left the compartment and will be back shortly, leaving them a minimum amount of time left to get away.

"Don't worry Aki we used to have a teacher like yours when we were young also" said Alphonse who was watching her struggle with the bonds that held her as well.

"Hold on guys if I move my arm far enough I might be able to loosen these ropes" said Edward trying to move his arm a bit near the knot of the rope stretching farther and farther…

"AHHHHHH hey watch where you're grabbing!" Akina shrieked, her face flushed in embarrassment and anger

"As if I wanted to" he retorted, finally feeling the rope loosen "Yes got it!"

_**WHACK**_

Edward held his head as he felt immense pain from the blow from one of Aki's punches.

"What in the world was that for Aki?!" he shouted at her

"Come on guys enough lets get going…" Alphonse trailed off when the train compartment door suddenly slid open to see an angry face of Riho.

_Uh-oh_

**Dubal: Rihos place**

"Ok Aki it's your turn, just put on this blindfold" said Riho handing the rag to Aki, once the blindfold was place she waited for further instructions. "Ok you spar with Alphonse over here and your job is to block whatever he throws at you, your opponent wont be wearing a blindfold got it?" she nodded

"Um sir is that such a good idea I could hit her..." Al stated

"No that's good Al go ahead hit her with everything you got, maybe if u knock her unconscious it might repair some of the brain damage she's got" Edward remarked

"Be quiet shorty!" Akina shouted at the equally stubborn alchemist

"SHORT?!"

"**Enough!**" Riho exclaimed rubbing his temples "on second thought Edward you go ahead and spar with Aki instead, go…"

No one moved

"NOW!" he practically screamed the last word in order to get the pair moving.

Edward lunged at her with quick speed, Aki stood there unmoving, and this confused him, a bit afraid that if she didn't act soon he was going to crash into her. He doesn't enjoy hitting her after all. Just when he was at arms length he felt his arm being pulled and found himself being flipped over, landing hard on his back.

"Whats wrong? I thought you wanted to beat me shorty" she teased while blocking his punches and kicks.

"Hey Aki I like your blindfold too bad it can't cover your mouth" he retorted as they continued. A few moments later Riho got tired and gave up from watching his student.

"All right you love birds time to quit" He excalimed earning two flushed and embarrased teenagers and two glares shot toward his way. He was unfazed by the glares sent at him " I've got another task for you Aki" he replied as the three of them followed Riho.

**Cliff Scene**

"All right Aki this little task I have for you is a little tougher all you have to do is climb up to the top of this cliff and no alchemy, there's a red flag on the top you MUST have it before you come back down here no matter what you do got it?"

Akina was only half listening, she stared straight up at the high mountain of rock, it was so high she could even barely see where it ends, and it seemed to go on forever…

"Got it?" Riho asked her again causing Aki to snap back into reality.

"Sensei how come I am the only one who is supposed to do this? She asked

"Stop acting like a little kid who hasn't had a fair turn, Edward and Alphonse over there" he stated pointing at them "Are inexperienced with my training"

"Well so am I it's been almost three years" She told him in an annoyed manner.

"Yes I know you've gotten lazy, now start climbing"

"But…"

"No excuses climb"

"But"

"I said climb!" he shouted getting impatient with his student. So Akina having no choice obeyed and started climbing, using her hands and feet.

'What does rock climbing have to do with alchemy?' she thought climbing up higher and higher.

"Um... hey pops don't you think this little assignment is a little extreme for Aki?" Edward questioned but even though he knew she can handle things on her own, in fact, traveling with them they had gone through a lot worse but he couldn't mask the hint of worry in his voice. "Even the texture on this rock seems old enough to crumble" Edward said observing the rock then glancing up, Aki seemed to disappeared out of sight but the small pieces of rock falling down made it obvious she was still climbing.

"Nah this is practically nothing, besides this will help her think quick and learn to do something when her life is in danger"

"Oh I see" Alphonse nodded in understanding. "I guess that's ok I mean there's no danger involving this task unless she falls or something and she seems to be doing alright."

"Your right I first thought of that before I sent her up for this task so…" he continued that's why near the top I weakened the rocks so she can fall when she steps on them

"WHAT!" They exclaimed looking up seeing their friend almost at the top.

Aki looked up ahead of her she saw a red flag. She felt relieved now that she was going to accomplish her task. She climbed up a bit farther and grabbed it.

"I got it" She said in relief. 'Well that wasn't so bad this seemed to be the easiest thing to do' she thought not noticing that as soon as she grabbed the red piece of cloth the rock that supported her weight begun to collapse.

She screamed in surprise and horror as she felt herself falling. She quickly reached for her Sais and with all the force she can she pierced the hard rock hoping she would slow down, it worked. She found herself halfway down she sighed in relief for what seemed like the 100th time that day. Another thought hit her

'Where's the flag?'

"Ohh, where is it? Where is it? Where is it...?" She said in panic looking around examining if she had placed it in the pieces of her clothing. By letting go of one Sai she opened the palm of her hand to find it all wrinkled up but at least she had it with her. Unfortunately for her one dagger cannot hold her weight she fell again.

"AKI!" Edward and Alphonse shouted

Edward clapped his hands and quickly placed them on the ground, flat amounts of rock in the form of a hand protruded from the high mountainous cliff with Aki falling on each one of them, the landing was painful but it helped a lot to break her fall. (AN: remember the alchemy trick Ed used in the episode _Her Reason _I think its called I don't remember but he used this trick to keep Paninya from falling hard painfully,)

'Ouch" she mumbled holding her head.

'Got to thank Edward later' she thought standing up brushing off dirt from her hair and clothes.

"Well that came out a bit unexpected, anyways did you get it?" Riho questioned her student. Akina forced herself not to glare at her teacher and weakly gave him the flag.

"Yes I have, but I want to learn more alchemy" she said quietly trying to avoid her teachers gaze.

"Yes well" he laughed "You were allowed to use alchemy though but from the looks of it you didn't so…" he paused throwing the discarded piece of cloth behind him "You failed to understand what I really meant when I said no alchemy, you understood and followed my orders but when it's a risk that involves your own life you could have had a chance to use alchemy, Edward here was smart enough to help you out, this is a teamwork even though it was not his or Alphonse's job to retrieve the flag they still helped you to safety"

'This makes no sense at all' Aki thought looking at Edward, jealous that he received all the credit after the tiresome task she had to go through.

"Cant wait till Izumi hears about this" Riho laughed to himself quietly, a bit too quietly for Aki to understand but Ed and Al sure heard him and did they look frightened.

'Dammit dammit dammit! This guy knows sensei?! Crap we got to get the hell out of here; she's probably following us, the longer we stay here the better chance of her finding us. Thought Ed who looked slightly panicked, Alphonse seemed very nervous.

"Well…" said Riho breaking the silence "I think that's enough for today so ill see you guys tomorrow" he finished before heading back leaving the three of them alone.

"Aki, you and Al need to pack your things, we're leaving tonight" Edward stated seriously then turned to face Aki "And make sure you're ready because we are leaving with or without you"

"Why?" No one answered her. She gave up and nodded agreeing to leave from the clutches of her former teacher. 'At least he won't know I performed human transmutation.'

**Later at night**

Aki was up and ready and followed her two friends to the train station. Edward picked one train and claimed that it will take us back to central; this train had no driver or any passengers on it. So they are now currently sitting down waiting for the ride to take them to their destination.

"Do you think it was a good idea to just leave without telling him anything?" Aki questioned, her eyes looking down at her lap feeling slightly guilty

"Yes, because if we didn't sneak out he would probably be throwing knives at us right now" replied Edward

"Oh…

"Don't worry Aki I'm sure he will understand" Alphonse assured 'I think' he added

"Its not just that I'm worried about but… do we really have to disguise ourselves?" Aki said trying not sound annoyed. She was still in her baggy clothing but she is now wearing a dark blue cap that covers her hair and most of her face. "I feel ridiculous" she admitted

"Don't worry about that you'll make a great boy with that cap you're wearing, just try not to show your face" said Edward adjusting his own hat, he dyed his hair a brunet color, and is wearing casual clothes along with a pair of sun glasses to cover his own eyes.

'Am I supposed to be insulted or take that as a compliment' Thought Akina bitterly as she glanced over at Alphonse who she felt sorry for.

He looked the most ridiculous out of the three of them not because of what he was wearing but because of _how much _he was wearing. Nearly his whole entire body was covered in suits, trying to cover every single inch of armor that they can find. How they were able to manage to get these clothes she'll never know.

Akina eyed them suspiciously "Are you two hiding from someone?" she asked

Edward just waved off her question and just answered her with another. "By the way do you guys have any idea where we are?"

"Brother! Don't tell me we are in the middle of nowhere! I don't even see any sign of towns or anything just trees and dirt"

Edward scratched his head nervously "Well about that I just choose the nearest train I could find, I lied about it taking us to central."

"Brother why do you have to be so rash?!" Alphonse questioned

"Well then stop whining and help me figure out where we're at!" Edward argued. Aki looked at them and mushroom sighed.

"Ed, Al is right and did you forget that because of what you did we ended up _stealing _this train? We're lucky there aren't any other passengers on board…"

_**CRASH**_

Ed groaned in frustration "Don't tell me we are being hijacked again, this is getting old"

"Split up" said Al as the three of them went their separate ways. Ed on the roof, Al near the back, and Aki is in the front of the train. She was cautiously walking until she heard voices.

"Damn it! There's no one here which means this places was already stolen!" Said a random terrorist who was holding a shotgun

"All right then search the place! Shoot whoever isn't supposed to belong here!"

Aki's eyes widened 'I've got to warn Ed and Al' she thought stepping back accidentally kicking a gun that was against the wall.

_**BANG**_

Aki covered her face to keep dust and debris from falling on her. She cursed herself for being so clumsy at a time like this and glanced at the small bullet hole she made on the roof.

"Who is there?!" Before she had time to react she felt her self being dragged to her feet by the hem of her shirt. She heard a small click of a pistol that was then aimed at her temple. And two arms were wrapped around her own to keep her from struggling.

"Just some boy, we have no use for him so just shoot him already" said a random terrorist. Aki's heart was racing 'what are they going to do?'

"No you idiot, we have to take him to the boss _then _we see what we do with him" said another.

"That little brat? I don't know how we ended up being ordered around by _him _I say we just shoot this boy and get it over with"

"Well don't blame me when you're sent to your death by not following orders" said the one before; the first terrorist hesitated, glanced at Aki then gave up

"Fine" he replied defeated before pushing Aki in front of him while nudging the pistol on her back. "Don't try anything funny or I _will_ end up shooting your brains out." He nudged her to start moving "Move brat we're going to see the boss"

Aki had no choice but to go along with them as she was lead to the front of the train 'I wonder if Ed and Al are having much luck with these guys, I hope I can manage this' she thought.


	17. Chapter 17:Anger or Jealousy?

**Thanks for the reviews here are some that I will respond to. Also there will be a Time skip soon so Aki and Ed will be 16 and a half or so and Al will be 15 and a half or so. I don't know when maybe in a few chapters this might happen.**

**ArcVampireAngel** (Dude, kick ass fic!! but it needs more romance (fluff)and more violence. question:whre the hell did you get the idea of bleu hair? its so awesome!! peace out)

**Thanks for the review I appreciate it!!! the question about what was it with Aki's blue hair. Well… I was requested by my friend to make this story with a character of my own so I just thought of any color and thought of blue because of how my character's bit of (shyness), which I am finding hard to keep her in character at all like most blue haired girls. It was originally going to be purple or red. I'm thinking that her hair should be natural so it will add more about her background. Also having blue hair seems odd but also unique at the same time. Also I like blue **

**Yoly:** (Hey chibi-chan you know who I am if you don't I'll kill you... Just kidding. Hey what happen is the story to hard to do if you want to stop it okay just so you know I love your stories truth is I like it when you add episode cause then it shows it related to the series there nothing wrong with it but please keep the episode in order or it get confusing. - ;;)** I've decided to continue with my story but thanks anyway! I'll add a bit of episodes but ONLY to show that it is related to the anime in a way but not completely in a way also. Thanks YOLY!**

**Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

Edward was having a difficult time when dealing with these guys also; up on the roof it was hard not to get hit by any passing tree branches, second, with all the noise he was making walking on the roof about freaking 5 more guys with guns came up each time. He was also still wearing his disguise which was making it a bit more difficult for him.

"Ah screw it!" He took his transformed auto-mail blade and sliced his disguise into pieces. He is now wearing his usual clothing underneath which he kept on just incase. 'Much better' he thought smirking evilly at the bad guys in front of him before charging at them. 'I wonder how Aki's doing. Should probably check on her after this' he thought before smashing his fist onto a random guy's face.

* * *

Alphonse took his disguise off a long time ago because he looked ridiculous for one and two he wasn't able to move properly. 

"Where's that guy with the big ridiculous clothes?" said a terrorist who was walking heading toward the room Al was in. He opened the door and freaked out when he saw him in his armor.

"Wait don't shoot…" said Al trying to calm him down.

The guy didn't listen to Al's warning and just shot away in fear causing one of the bullets to ricochet from Alphonse's armor onto his leg. The guy screamed in pain resulting in another terrorist to check up on him and enter the room, he didn't see Al and was only focused on his friend.

"Hey man are you oka- Holy shit!!" the guy screamed when he looked up. And shot at Alphonse who failed to calm him down and the same thing resulted.

'Are these people stupid or something? Oh well I wonder how everyone else is doing'

* * *

'I can't manage this!' Aki thought when she was surrounded in a room with 20 other terrorists who were trying to_ escort_ her to the so called _boss_. They reached the front of the train to a room and led her inside with a pistol still pointing to her head making her nervous. They shoved her inside 

"Move it pretty boy" said the one with the gun to her head "Oi, boss we got you something"

Aki looked up at the figure in the room his back was turned.

"What is it?" he said in annoyance turning around. Aki gasped in surprise. The guy was actually a teenager maybe a year or two older than her. He had very dark shaggy hair and sharp green eyes he was wearing black pants and a white top. Aki looked at his arm and saw a tattoo of a transmutation circle. Akina had to admit though that this guy was pretty hot.

'An alchemist? This guy is their boss? He's just a teenager.'

" Hey We found this boy here sneaking around he seems to be the only one in here that we can find so far though we heard there were two others running around here also." The boy stole a glance at Aki

"Fine then leave" The terrorist left leaving the two strangers alone. For a split second she thought that she could have easily get away seeing as the guy's back was facing her and the fact that the man who had just brought her here left the door open with no one guarding it. She slowly inched toward it…

_**Whoosh!**_

_**BANG**_

Aki cried out when the door was somehow slammed closed by a strong gust of wind and was pushed back on a wall along with the force of it causing her hat to fly off exposing her face and her short hair.

"Just where do you think your going? Just because my back is turned means you can just simply walk out without me knowing?" He said casually walking towards her. Aki narrowed her eyes in realization

'He's some sort of wind alchemist' she thought trying to catch her breath from shock. He looked her over up and down making Aki blush in embarrassment

"It's a wonder how these idiots could have mistaken you for a boy" He mused "Pretty short though aren't you?" he smirked when he saw Aki get a pissed off look on her face but he was right she only reached his chest.

"Who are you?" she questioned

"Names Ryo and you've probably already noticed that you obviously don't belong here so mind explaining what you're doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing seeing that what you're doing is pretty much illegal" Akina replied growing bolder

"So what? I don't even want this train anyway I was only bored and just wanted something fun to do like terrorize helpless people, I travel around places so when ever there's nothing to do this results…" he said carelessly gesturing the entire train , Aki gave him a look saying (why would you do something like that?) "You still haven't told me your name yet"

"Its Akina or Aki for short" She blurted out with out realizing.

"Nice name, I'll remember that, anyone who stands in my way is immediately considered my enemy but…" He leaned in closer caressing her cheek "You're pretty cute so I'll make an exception" he was leaning in a bit _too _close for comfort she noticed.

"Sorry I don't think so" she replied clapping her hands and placing them on the wall behind her transmuting a couple of rods that flew towards Ryo one of them hit his stomach, he doubled over in pain from the contact. Akina took this chance to run out the door and climbed up the ladder to the roof knowing that's where Ed might be. She covered her face as another gust of wind hit her she looked around.

"He's not here" she frowned

"But I am" replied Ryo wrapping two arms around her from behind

"Gah!" Aki cried out startled

"So now I know you're an alchemist bravo, although I wasn't at all amused with that stunt you pulled off back there, by the way how is it that I didn't see a circle when you transmuted that wall" He said his voice sounded a bit playful as if he was enjoying messing with Aki.

"_Hey Bastard!" _Said an angry voice

Ryo quickly released Aki and moved aside to avoid being sliced to bits buy a fuming short, blond, alchemist. Aki felt relieved and happy to see him.

"Aki you never told me you were taken" said Ryo glancing at Aki before looking back at Ed again. "I can see how overprotective he is of you" he replied.

"Shut up, who the hell do you think you are anyway?" shouted Edward he went in front of Aki putting her behind him. Aki didn't mind but he was acting odd in a way now that she thought about it.

'Usually he encourages me to fight alongside him'

"Well you don't seem to be in much of a chatting mood so how bout we settle this so I can move on with my life" Ryo replied.

Edward charged at Ryo full speed swinging his arm that caught nothing but air. Ryo stretched out his arm in front of him; there was a small ball of energy forming on the palm of his hand emitting a small spiral of wind toward his direction. Edward outstretched his own auto-mail arm to block out the wind but was getting cuts as is the air was made out of glass. There was small cut on his cheek, blood trickled down his face.

A small dagger aimed for his Ryo's was missed when his saw it coming and dodged it just in time but it slowed him down. He didn't see Edward run up to him as soon as he dodged Aki's attack and was punched in the jaw, he stumbled and fell back, blood trickled down his chin, and he wiped it off narrowing his eyes. There were two alchemists against one and what are the odds that the other one might show up soon. He smirked

"Fine then you win this time midget"

"A MIDGET?! Why you smart mouthed little…" An anime vein popped on Ed's head when he realized the guy was ignoring him and walked right passed him towards Aki who was caught off-guard when he kissed her cheek. Edward was having a fit and Ryo just completely ignored him.

"See you later cutie, we'll meet again" he said before dodging one of Ed's punches and jumped off the train. Aki looked over to the side and saw no one there.

"That guy was so odd and a jerk" she thought out loud angrily touching her cheek. "What do you think Ed?" there was no response "Ed? EEEEd?" she looked around and she realized he went on inside without her. 'That jerk, he left me behind again, why does he always do this?' she sighed, going inside the train and found him sitting in a compartment probably waiting for Alphonse to get back after he finished dealing with those other guys. She came by and sat down beside him, a few moments later Alphonse finally showed up and sat down with them across from Edward and Aki.

"Al!" Aki greeted happy to see he is all right.

"Hi Aki, Hi… brother? Are you all right?" Alphonse questioned his Edward when he noticed he didn't look so happy.

"I'm fine!" Ed lied and turned to face the direction of the window to hide his flushed face. 'Why the hell do I feel so angry? It's all that bastards fault for touching Aki! Wait, why do I care? Oh yea because she's my friend and I'm the only one who messes with her' Edward glanced at Aki who was casually reading another alchemy book or some type of novel. 'She knows how to take care of herself but she didn't put up much of a fight when Ryo kissed her… Ok kissed her cheek but its still violating her personal space, why didn't she fight back? Does she…like that guy?' He narrowed his eyes

Aki only pretended to read when she sensed Edwards's eyes on her; she quickly glanced at him from the corner of her eye and went back to her book. 'Is it just me or is he…glaring at me? What did I do this time?' it was difficult to ignore those golden orbs that kept on staring at her…

"Hey wait a minute" said Alphonse all of a sudden breaking the awkward silence between them; Aki sighed in relief when Edward turned his attention to Alphonse instead of her, best deciding to try to forget what happened, but his tendency to hold grudges wasn't helping him much…

"What is it Al?" Edward finally responded

"This place looks familiar"

"Let me have a look" Edward stuck his head out the window to get a better view of the scenery, he grinned "It sure is just like I predicted were heading right towards Central"

"You said you had no clue where this train led to Ed" Alphonse reminded replaying the scene that happened as soon as they got on, Akina agreed.

"Well I got us over here; at least we're not stuck with Major Armstrong's evil twin back in Dubal" Aki laughed a little to herself when she realized he was referring her teacher to the Major she might have heard Al chuckle lightly as well.

"I guess so but what are you guys going to say to Roy when you see him?" Alphonse questioned

"Him? Well I don't know much but it's a wonder that with all the trouble we've been giving him he hasn't thrown us out from the military already"

**In Roy's Office**

"You two are unbelievable! With all the trouble you've been causing me it's a wonder I haven't thrown you two out of the military already!" Roy shouted angrily

"Told you he wasn't able to have that kind of power over us" Edward whispered to Aki who just sweat dropped in response.

"What was that?!" Roy questioned

"Nothing sir" replied Aki hoping the dark haired man wouldn't do anything drastic but he just continued lecturing them and then finally decided to dismiss them. Right now they are both currently walking together down the somehow _empty_ hallways which made the tension between them to feel even more awkward. Aki new Edward was mad at her just by being beside him, he didn't like wasting time which was all they have been doing ever since she came along.

Edward stole a few glances as they kept walking. 'Why doesn't she just say something?' "Hey…" Aki stopped walking when Edward called out to her.

"Yea?"

"So what _exactly _were you doing with that dude Ryo?" Edward asked her who was taken aback by the question

"Excuse me?" She asked not really understanding

"You where doing a good job having him flirt all over you while you watched me fight him and didn't even bother to help me"

"Well I would have but if you didn't remember you didn't _let me_ help for some strange reason and went off and fought hom on your own" Akina argued 'This is what he's angry about?' "You act like I can't defend my self"

"Well you obviously cant when it involved him" it was that statement that set her off she bowed her head to hide her face.

"So… that's what you think of me? That I would have someone walk all over me because I want to? I would admit I was weak before but now I'm not I've gotten stronger" She looked up, her eyes were filled with unshed tears " Edward Elric your such a jerk!" she shouted before running in front of him deciding to find Alphonse on her own. ' I can't beleive I let him see me like this'

Ed looked after her running figure dumbfounded; the tables have turned; now _she's_ mad at _him_. He was about to go run after her but decided against it in her emotional state right now, she can have the same temper as him but does not hold a grudge plus she's more forgiving. He sighed feeling guilty; he walked out side to where they might be waiting for him.

"I guess I have to apologize to her somehow" he thought out loud, looking up at the sky thinking of ways he can apologize.

**With the Humunculi **

Haru ran on the roof tops of houses while clutching the locket in his hand. The other 7 deadly sins wouldn't be alarmed much if he disappeared he usually end up being in a quiet place like on the roof staring up at the sky always thinking.

Miraculously all his memories where coming back to him day by day so it wasn't because of the incomplete philosopher stones, they where given to him on his own, but the memory of the blue haired girl was familiar to him yet not so familiar to him, and the best way to find out in hi opinion is to talk to her personally. He had a determined look on his face as he continued jumping on roof houses in the middle of the night searching for her. He just wanted answers and most of them he will get soon enough…


	18. Chapter 18: Staying with the Rockbells

For once Edward Elric was _wrong_, and yes he admits it too. Ok, there were several times he was proved wrong but this was just not what he expected. It seems that the blue-haired beauty _can_ hold grudges but he knew it will never be long and she always ended up apologizing herself, she was always a very forgiving person.

Ed blinked. Wait… did he just call her a beauty? He was supposed to be thinking of ways to apologize, not sit there and gawk at her all day, damnit! He shook the thought from his mind as he gazed at Aki who was sitting as far from him as possible across the same table. 'Well she is pretty' he admitted

The three of them are eating lunch in the mess hall (except for Al ) there was a dead silence, no one has spoken a word to each other. This did not go unnoticed by Al who knew something was up.

"Sooo…" his voice echoing from the emptiness in his armor breaking the silence "What have you been up to lately Aki, are you ok by the way?" She looked up from her food to look at Al not even glancing at Edward and smiled one of her fake smiles

"Oh nothing much and I'm fine you worry too much Alphonse but thanks for asking there's nothing wrong" she lied.

Those fake smiles are one of the things about Aki Ed didn't approve of; she knew that he and Al can read her like a book yet she still continues to do this. No matter how much they've gotten along she shy's away from them and puts up a barrier keeping all her troubles to her self, knowing it hurts more then helps.

"Oh ok then" said Al not satisfied with the answer he had been given "I guess we should have to cancel our trip to Xenotime then" with that said both teens paused from eating and looked at Alphonse incredulously "What?"

"Are you _serious_? Al you know we _always _take opportunities like this when we aren't on missions, that trip is for our benefit on finding the philosophers stone" said Edward not believing his younger brother would easily cancel their trip just because _she's_ in one of her mood swings. He glanced at Aki who refused to meet his eyes knowing why Al canceled their trip.

"I know that but maybe taking a break will help make things go back to normal, everyone else agrees"

"EVERYONE?!" Exclaimed Edward, at that moment Mae Hughes just happened to burst through the doors wearing the biggest grin yet.

_Oh…god…_

"Hey Ed, everyone heard that you had a fight with your girlfriend, Roy decided to give you guys a break so that way you wont cause any trouble!" his voice echoed so loud in the cafeteria that some people paused from eating and stared at Edward who tried to make himself disappear in his seat Aki was trying to do the same thing.

'This is a _really_ bad time to be discussing this' he thought

"Hope all of you feel better after your break" he said not noticing the embarrassment he was causing to the three of them. "Have _fun_"

"S-sure W-we have to get going now" replied Alphonse as the three of them said their good byes and wasted no time in boarding the train.

'You have got to be kidding me…' Ed thought as he looked up at the home of his mechanic. "Al why here?"

"Well we hardly visit so I thought that maybe this will make them happy"

"I guess your right we hardly ever visit" replied Edward thinking this over, they walked up the steps and knocked on the door, they were greeted by Winry who looked surprised to see them. "Hey Winry"

"Guys?! Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked she didn't have a wrench in her hand for once, much to their relief.

"Aww come on, cant we all visit family every once in a while" said Edward grinning, Winry didn't looked at all convinced but was happy to see them so she let them in anyway.

"Hello Auntie Pinako" Everyone greeted when they saw the short woman who looked just as surprised as her granddaughter when she saw them.

"Hello boys, Aki, what brings you here?"

"We just came by to visit" Replied Aki who was in a much better mood then before once she calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean visit? You all usually come here only if you needed some repairs done" Pinako stated but then smiled "But, if you really came by to visit then that's just fine with me and Winry, how long are you three staying?"

"Oh um about two weeks maybe" replied Alphonse.

"TWO WEEKS?!" Edward exclaimed along with Winry and Aki. Winry smiled cheerfully

"Well in that case come on Aki you can share my room and Al you can bunk in with Ed!" she stated before grabbing poor Akina by the arm and practically dragged her up stairs. Edward and Alphonse sweat dropped

"Well I guess she's happy" said Ed who was actually glad to be back and took one of the small empty guest rooms downstairs with Al who helped him unpack.

"So what did you do to her this time?" Al asked as soon as he made sure they were out of ear shot.

"Don't want to talk about it" he mumbled "Lets spar while we're here" he suggested wanting to avoid the topic and act like nothing ever happened.

"Ok, you know I beat you every time"

"Oh well, I don't know Al maybe you wont be so lucky this time" Replied Edward feeling determined. With that said the two Elric brothers wasted no time and raced outside.

**Upstairs**

Winry settled her friend's belongings in her room, trying her best to make Akina feel welcome and at home.

"Here so you can use my bed beside the window if you want some fresh air and ill get this extra one right here… Aki what's wrong?" Winry questioned when she noticed Aki was paying no attention to her.

Having nothing better to do, and was partially glad that Winry was the only female around her age; she decided to discuss what was bothering her. She explained every detail starting with the part on how they stole the train, and ended it at their little argument.

"A wind alchemist?" she nodded

"Something like that" there was a small moment of silence

"Was he cute?"

"Winry!!" Aki blushed at the random question being asked "You're not helping!"

"Sorry bout that" she apologized, holding up her hands in defense "I can't believe Ed said that to you, he's gonna get it when I see him!" she had an evil look in her eye but was then replaced with a cheery one. "Oh wait, since you guys are here I think we should all go to the firework festival that's coming up in a few days"

Akina couldn't help but smile at the mechanics happy tone of voice. The festival seemed like a good idea and it's been years since she last went to one, it might be fun actually…

"Hey!" her train of thought was interrupted when one of her shirts was flung to her face "What are you doing Win?" she asked when she saw her friend rummaging through her clothes.

"Looking for your outfit for the festival of course!" she replied tossing aside black shirts and baggy black pants "This is all you have? And what's with all the black?" she sweat-dropped grabbing another black shirt.

"What, I like black and I don't really like to show much…"

"Much? Showing? You're practically _covering_ everything! No wonder you're always mistaken to be a boy, that's it, grab your wallet we're going shopping tomorrow"

"Wait Ed and Al don't have to wear anything different!"

"I'm making Ed wear at least something casual and I wouldn't worry about Al, it's a festival! So he shouldn't be worrying about being a walking suit of armor" She glanced at her "Does the military usually pay for your funds?"

"Um… well… a little since we do all of our missions and such they pay for everything most of the time, we're state alchemists-

"Great then forget about your outfit I'll shop for your new wardrobe"

"But Winry, I can't just be using their money like this"

"Come on knowing Ed he probably used his money up the same way" Akina thought back to the time she was told by Alphonse that he used up most of his money on stuff like comic books, food, etc. 'I guess she's right'

"What about them? Are we just going to leave without them?" Winry thought about it for a second

"Well I decided I'm going to make it a surprise so yes we are, I don't think two boys would enjoy shopping" Aki hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement, Winry smiled as they settled down and slept on their beds waiting for tomorrow to arrive. It was late in the evening and Aki could still hear Ed and Al sparring outside. She smiled to herself glad for once that everything was pretty much normal not having to deal with missions, homunculi, her brother… she shook her head to get the image of Haru in his homunculi form out of her head. Aki sighed 'its going to be a long day tomorrow'


End file.
